Ryhtm Of The Soul
by Snowindter
Summary: Kuroro enjoys his peaceful and single life, until she comes and ruins his life
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna-san! kali ini aku bikin fic yang ceritanya sama sekali ga ada hubungannya dengan Hunterxhunter, hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. hxh punya togashi sensei only. seperti biasa pairing favorit ku KuroKura, latar belakang Kuroro diisnpirasi dari boyband favoritku dulu, sedang Kurapika terinspirasi dari para sugar mama Hollywood. typo everywhere, fempika, don't like don't read, gaje de el el, tinggain review klo udah baca. emang bakalan ada yang baca ya? hehehe enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I 've never felt like this before,<em>

_When the birds are singing in the soul,_

_Now i see what they were crying on,_

_And i see what they were laughing on,_

_I thought i lived my life that strong, _

_The truth is that i've built a wall around my soul,_

_Avoiding a Rythm of The Soul._

_Rythm of The Soul_

Cahaya mentari pagi menerobos jendela di town house, simply minimalis, di sebuah kamar dengan tidur yang luas, yang didominasi warna abu-abu. Kamar itu begitu maskulin, terkesan sederhana tapi mewah. Kuroro, memakai tirai, yang di set secara otomatis akan tertutup dan terbuka di jam-jam tertentu yang ia inginkan. Ia lebih suka jendelanya yang besar itu polos saat ia sudah tertidur dan sebelum ia terbangun, sehingga sinar matahari pagi dapat masuk dengan bebas, begitu juga cahaya bulan dan bintang. Privasi? Ia tinggal sendiri, sejak putus dari tunangan gay publik nya. Tunangannya lebih seperti rekan kerja, karena dibayar untuk menjadi kekasih publiknya untuk mendongkrak popularitas band nya yang sedang turun pamor saat itu. hingga lima tahun kemudian, saat band nya resmi bubar, karena masalah royalti yang membuat mereka seringkali tidak akur. Kuroro menyukai kebebasannya, kesendiriaannya. Hidup bersama seseorang hanya akan membuatnya rapuh, dan mungkin terpenjara, dengan segala larangan dari pasangannya, dan anak-anak yang merepotkan. Ia sudah cukup dengan hanya memiliki ayah, ibu dan kedua adik laki-lakinya yang tinggal di Irlandia. Ia tidak membutuhkan keluarganya sendiri.

Kuroro menggeliat, lalu mandi dengan showernya, dengan tiga kali bilas. Kuroro sangat fanatik dengan kebersihan, dan kerapihan. Dia memiliki seorang pengurus rumah tangga wanita paruh baya, seorang imigran jepang, janda ditinggal mati, yang memiliki seorang putri yang sudah menikah dengan seorang tukang pos. Dan juga seorang koki yang merangkap menjadi tukang, dia adalah seorang gay berusia empat puluh lima tahun, pandai memperbaiki apapun. Ia baru mempekerjakan mereka selama dua bulan, karena ia baru menyelesaikan renovasi town house lima tingkat itu, setelah ia membelinya setahun yang lalu. Kuroro merenovasi rumah itu secara total. Ia juga mempercayakan bagian interior design terkenal di London, yang baru mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai perusahaan design interior terbaik di London. Itu karena beberapa ruangan di rumah Kuroro, mendapat sorotan media, karena ruangan-ruangan itu, sangant artistik, dan fungsional, sehingga perusahaan itu mendapat penghargaan bergengsi tersebut, meskipun Kuroro juga ikut andil dalam mendesign nya. Kuroro selalu menginginkan yang terbaik dalam hidupnya, ia pria yang perfeksionis bahkan dia menetapkan standar tinggi untuk diri pribadinya sekalipun. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan kekacauan, mengusik keteraturannya. Itu salah satu sebab, mengapa ia lebih suka hidup sendiri, ia pun tak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Bukan berarti ia tidak menikmati seks, ia bisa mendapatkannya kapanpun ia mau, ia punya uang!

Tidak seperti rekan seband nya yang lain, begitu punya uang banyak, lalu dihabiskan untuk mobil, pesta, dan wanita. Kuroro lebih suka berinvestasi. Awalnya ia sering rugi, tapi setelah bisa membaca situasi dan celah. Ia menang besar terus menerus. Saat itu ia tinggal di apartemen kecil, yang pernah ia tinggali dengan tunangan palsunya yang jorok. Kuroro bersyukur, ia tidak sering tinggal di apartemennya. Tidak ada yang tahu Kuroro bermain saham. Ia sendiri mempelajari hal itu dari ayahnya, Silva. Silva merupakan pengusaha sukses yang terkenal di Irlandia. Di sligo, hampir separuh kegiatan ekonomi berada di bawah kendalinya, hingga membuat Kuroro hidup berkecukupan sejak lahir. Tapi ia tak mau mengandalkan usaha ayahnya yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan prancis dari garis ibu ayahnya. Dan Ibu Kuroro, Mito, masih cucu buyut Earl of Durham inggris yang kini gelar itu disandang pamanya, putra dari nenek bibi nya Miito.

Diam-diam dari hasil investasi itu, kuroro membeli stasiun tv nasional Irlandia yang bangkrut empat tahun yang lalu, yang kini dikelola oleh adiknya Killua. Ia juga memiliki klub sepak bola di Sligo, kota kelahirannya, yaitu sligo lions, dimana adik bungsunya Gon menjadi pemain inti di sana. Klub itu dikelola rekan Kuroro yang ia percayai. Iapun memiliki sebuah restoran di London. Tapi ia masih suka menulis lagu dan menyanyikannya secara solo. Solo debutnya telah rilis beberapa bulan lalu dan mendapat respon positif dari penikmat musiknya. Dan sekali-kali ia masih membeli saham blue chip yang pasti menguntungkannya.

Setelah mandi, dia pergi ke ruang kerja, merangkap perpustakaan, lalu memeriksa email-email yang masuk yang isinya kebanyakan adalah laporan keuangan perusahaan-perusahaannya.

Tour nya ditunda lagi, setelah di album sebelumnya juga ditunda. Tapi bukankah selling albumnya kali ini sepuluh persen lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Oh Tuhan Kurapika, benar-benar tidak mengerti, ia telah berusaha sangat keras untuk albumnya ini! Kenapa orang-orang lebih menyukai musik dari penyanyi-penyanyi bersuara buruk dan tidak punya talenta sekarang? Hanya pamer belahan dada dan paha. Apa yang salah dari dirinya? Ia juga suka pamer dada dan paha bukan? Setelah tiga bulan lalu putus dari kekasihnya yang pengangguran, Leorio, kini ia harus menelan kekecewaan lagi dari manajemennya. Ia jadi memiliki lebih banyak alasan lagi untuk marah dan berteriak pada dunia.

Diawali dari perceraiannya yang memilukan tiga empat tahun yang lalu dari suaminya, karena sering bertengkar. Lalu putus dari kekasihnya yang ia kencani bahkan sebelum pengadilan mengetuk palu soal perceraiannya, karena leorio berselingkuh. Padahal kurang apa dia? Kurapika cantik tentu, kaya, iya. Dan bahkan Leorio kekasihnya itu dibiayai oleh Kurapika, dari mulai celana dalam sampai mobil mewah yang ia pakai bercinta dengan selingkuhannya, yang dipergoki oleh Kurapika suatu malam di pantai Malibu, saat ia iseng jalan-jalan ke sana, sehabis mengisi sebuah acara talent show. Pantas saja Leorio, tak mau mengantarnya. Sunnguh ia menyukai Leorio yang tampan dan tinggi. Pria itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, selalu memujinya, selalu membela dan mendukungnya, bahkan kalau Kurapika salah sekalipun. Ia pikir itu karena Leorio mencintainya, tapi ternyata Leo mencintainya sebanyak dollar yang didapat dari Kurapika. Ia tak pernah percaya dan mendengar pendapat orang lain mengenai Leo, ia buta selama ini oleh ketampanan leorio, oleh betapa hebatnya pria itu di ranjang, ia mencintai Leorio. Tapi kini bencinya jauh lebih besar dari cintanya. Leorio telah menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya, mempermalukannya terlebih lagi telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Ia masih bisa menolerir pemborosan Leo, tapi ia tak sanggup menahan pengkhianatannya. Semua orang kini mencibirnya, menertawakannya. Teman-teman yang dulu pernah menasehatinya hanya berkata, "banyak pria yang lebih baik" sementara mata mereka seolah berkata, "sudah ku bilang kan? Tapi kau tak menurut" mereka hanya mencoba bersikap bijaksana dengan tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaanku seperti itu..

Dan Kurapika tidak peduli, pura-pura tidak peduli, pura-pura tidak menyesalinya, hanya untuk mengesankan publik terutama di depan mantan suaminya. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya ia peduli dan menyesali kebodohannya ia butuh menenangkan diri, mengindari Hollywood sementara, di tempat yang tenang.

"Light, bagaimana jadwal ku bulan ini?"

"tidak banyak, hanya tinggal pemotretan untuk cover majalah edisi bulan depan, dan tampil cameo di sebuah serial televisi"

"bulan depan?"

"sebenarnya ada beberapa tawaran, yaitu untuk tribut konser, korban gempa di Hawaiii, charity concert lagi untuk kampanye melawan homofobia. Beberapa acara off air dan launching fragrance terbarumu di London pada akhir bulan, hanya itu yang pasti. Acara tribut, charity concert, dan yang lainnya belum kau tanda tangani."

"bagus, batalkan semuanya aku ingin break"

"break? Yang benar saja Kurapika, manajemenmu sudah bekerja keras agar kau mendapatkan job, semuanya bagus. Demi Tuhan acara talent show tahun ini sudah selesai, aku pikir selain acara talent itu, tak ada lagi acara yang bisa menaikkan pamormu."

"apa? Kau terlalu meremehkanku, kau tenang saja, kau tetap ku gaji kan? Semua orang bisa cuti, apa aku tak pantas mendapat cuti setelah bekerja sekeras ini?"

"tapi Kurapika, kau sudah menjanjikan mereka"

"atur saja, that's what i pay you for!"

Light sang manager pribadi mendengus kesal akan kelakuan Kurapika yang seenak perutnya, tak memikirkan orang lain. Meski terkadang Light merasa kasian akan kehidupannya Kurapika yang penuh liku, naik turun. Tapi itu salahnya sendiri. Kurapika selalu bersikap spontan, impulsif dan arogan, provokatif, terlebih lagi wanita itu terlalu percaya diri dan selalu memandang orang lain terutama pesaingnya dari ketinggian. Tapi di luar itu, Kurapika seorang yang murah hati dan royal terhadap karyawan-karyawannya. Itulah mengapa Light bertahan menjadi managernya.

"ini" Light menyodorkan tumpukan berkas-berkas di meja Kurapika.

"apa ini?"

"laporan keuangan mingguan, usaha-usaha mu dan operasionallnya"

"Oh Tuhan, ingatkan aku untuk mempekerjakan akuntan pribadiku!"

"oke"


	2. Chapter 2

"Illumi, aku titip kaluto padamu, aku butuh istirahat dan refreshing setelah semua ini"

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"London"

"berapa lama?"

"satu bulan"

"oke, serahkan Kalluto padaku, dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan dia"

"tentu saja , kau kan ayahnya"

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, Kurapika meninggalkan rumah Illumi, setelah itu menuju ke LAX.

Kurapika bertengkar dengan tamu hotel, memperubutkan kamar hotel yag biasa ia pesan, jika ia berkunjung ke London di depan resepsionis hotel. Walau bagaimanapun Kurapika tidak mau kalah, padahal tamu yang lain sudah terlebih dulu mereservasi kamar tersebut, hingga membuat manager hotel langsung turun tangan.

"Masih ada suit lain yang lebih bagus, "

"aku akan bayar lebih!"

"meskipun anda membayar lebih, kami tetap tidak bisa"

"oh, suck! Dengar sialan, aku tak akan pernah lagi menginap di hotel ini! I swear!"

Kurapika beranjak pergi dengan marah dan kasar.

"ada apa?" tanya Kuroro yang melewati lobi, akan pulang setelah makan malam bisnis dengan para investor proyeknya yang baru. Ia bertanya pada seorang bellboy.

"well, anda tahu Kurapika Kurta? Ia mengamuk karena suit yang biasa tempayi jika ke hotel ini, terlebih dahulu di booking orang lain. Dia pikir dia siapa?"

Kuroro menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, wanita tak pernah berubah pikir Kuroro. Lalu Kuroro segera menuju Porsche nya untuk kemudian pergi ke restorannya untuk mengontrol keadaan di sana. Satu jam ia melakukan audit di restorannya. Setelah itu ia pergi ke nightclub langganannya. Ia butuh wanita saat ini, dan Nobu, bartender bar itu selalu memiliki wanita-wanita terbaik. Ia sudah membayangkan akan membawa wanita berambut gelap, yang langsing dan tinggi, cantik pula, sebelum ia memasuki klub itu. tapi yang ia dapati adalah keributan, ia tak peduli, lalu menghampiri Nobu dan meminta Whiskey padanya.

"ada apa Nobu?" Kuroro menenggak whiskeynya yang terasa panas di kerongkongannya.

"wanita yang mengamuk itu mabuk, dia dirampok dan baru sadar saat akan membayar tagihan, tas nya hilang, hanya kopernya yang tersisa. Dia sepertinya turis, yang sedang mencari kamar hotel. Dan ia tidak bisa keluar dari sini tanpa membayar siapapun dia"

"memang siapa dia?"

"tebak siapa?"

"i don't have any times to guess"

"Kurapika Kurta!"

"oh Holy shit!"

"kenapa?"

"ia baru saja mengacau di Dorchester"

"Disana tadi aku duduk saat seseorang bernama Tompa, Tompi ah siapapun itu namanya, pokoknya yang seperti itu, dia mengajakku mengobrol, dia pasti yang telah mengambil tasku!"

Celoteh Kurapika diikuti manajer klub mendekati tempat duduk Kuroro.

"hey bartender samurai, kau tahu bukan? Hidung mu yang panjang itu, pasti bisa mengendus kalau dia pencuri!

"memangnya aku German Sheperd? Aku tidak tahu!" kata Nobu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"oh sialan" Kurapika duduk tepat di samping Kuroro saat ini, wajah Kurapika memerah.

"Nobu benarkah itu?" tanya managernya

"sebentar ku ingat-ingat... eh aku tak yakin sir, tapi well tadi memang ada pria kurus duduk di sampingnya, tapi aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya."

"nah, aku benar kan? Dan hey, siapa namamu Nobi? Nobita?"

"Nobu"

"Ya Nobu, beri aku whiskey lagi!"

"tidak miss, anda bahkan tidak bisa membayar!" kata manager, Kurapika melepas cincin webster nya.

"Hey mister, ini cincin webster asli, bagaimana kalau kau membelinya dengan cara membayariku Whiskey dan uang cash. Harga cincin ini sepuluh ribu dollar sebenarnya" kata Kurapika pada Kuroro, bau alkohol menyeruak dari mulutnya yang seksi.

"bukannya seharusnya kau melapor pada polisi?"

"ponsel ku ada di dalam tas!"

"Sir, tolong telepon polisi, dan check cctv nya. Laporkan pencurian itu." kata kuroro pada manager klub lalu ia beralih pada Kurapika," dan lebih baik kau membekukan semua kartu kreditmu dalam dompet mu yang dicuri"

"aku..aku.." Kurapika mencoba mengingat apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"sir, sebaiknya anda lapor polisi, jangan hanya memandangi wanita mabuk ini"

"ah, ah iya sir" lalu manager pun pergi menelepon kepolisian.

Pria ini sok memerintah, tapi kenapa manager nya itu tampak sangat menghormati nya? Pikir Kurapika. " aku perlu whiskey untuk mengingat no telepon manager ku. Dan Mister, bagaimana dengan cincin ku apa kau tertarik, mister bossy? Tahukah kau kalau aku Kurapika Kurta! Dan cincin ini akan berharga lebih dari sepuluh ribu dollar jika kau melelangnya di ebay, dan memberi tahu mereka kalau pemilik sebelumnya adalah aku!"

"simpan saja cincinmu"

"i need whiskey Nobi..ta!"

"beri dia whiskey nobu"

"tapi tuan Lucilfer.."

"aku yang akan bayar"

"oh you're so sweet dan baik sekali, mister, mmister Lucian!"

Nobu menyeringai pada kuroro yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kuroro. Kurapika terus mengoceh tentang insiden kamar hotel.

"seharusnya kamar itu jadi milikku, milikku! Sekarang aku bahkan tak memegang uang seperser pun bahkan untuk memberi pengemis."

"bukankah kau dulu berlangganan di Sanderson?"

"kau tahu? Hmm iya dulu aku berlangganan di hotel itu, tapi aku kecewa. Sanderson memilki pelayanan yang buruk. Aku bertengkar dengan Eliza gara-gara resepsionis salah memberi tahu nomor kamar Eliza yang berada tepat di depan kamar ku. Kau tahu aku berkelahi dengan Eliza. Meski tubuhku ku lebih kecil, tapi aku berhasil menjambak rambutnya. Tapi dia mendorongku hingga jatuh dan manager hotelpun datang saat itu"

Kuroro mengerutkan hidungnya, dan bersumpah dalam hati, ia tak akan pernah mau terlibat dengan wainta bermasalah yang kacau ini. Dulu, Kuroro pernah diusir dari sebuah cafe di Los Angeles, Cuma karena Kurapika ingin duduk di mejaku, yang katanya meja favoritnya jika ia ke cafe itu. sejak itu, ia membenci wanita itu, dan itu sudah dua belas tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih sama-sama muda. Dan meskipun dulu beberapa kali bandnya pernah berbagi panggung dengan Kurapika, sekalipun Kuroro tak pernah bicara padanya kecuali sekarang. Dan wanita itu tampaknya melupkannya, dia tertidur pulas setelah menenggak beberapa shots whiskey lagi. Terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi,di saku celana jeansnya, Kurapika tetap tak terganggu. Sialan bukannya dia bilang ponelnya ada dalam tas? Kuroro hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

"Hello pika? Kenapa lama sekali kau mengangkat telepon? Kau sudah sampai di London kan? Dengar mereka marah karena kau membatalkan acara-acara mereka, dan menuntut ganti rugi, mereka kesulitan mencari penggantimu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"siapa kau?" tanya Kuroro dingin

"hey, kau yang siapa? Mana Kurapika?"

"dia tidur, kau siapa?"

"oh maaf menganggu kalian, aku Light manager nya"

Kuroro tersenyum masam, Light sepertinya salah paham dengan keadaan mereka.

"bagus kalau begitu, Kurapika baru saja kecopetan tasnya. Ebkukan semua kartu kreditnya dan atmnya"

"apa?! Oke, oke akan segera ku lakukan"

"dan mengenai masalah tadi, berkonsultasilah dengan pengacara pribadinya. Pastika mereka mengakhiri tuntutan konyolnya, dan beritahu mereka kalau Kurapika harus menjalani rehab ketergantungan alkohol. Mereka pasti tidak mau kalau Kurapika sampai mengacaukan acara mereka, dengan tampil sambil mabuk." Kuroro tersenyum jahil

"apa? Oh begitu baiklah. Tapi.."

"lakukanlah apa perintahku!"

"yes sir!"

"ah kau benar-benar seperti bos, tukang perintah, eh aku perlu akuntan pribadi. Kalau kau berminat, kau bisa bekerja padaku mister bossy. Omong0omong bukankah itu ponsel ku?" kata Kurapika tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi kemudian ia tertidur lagi.

Tak lama kemudian polisi datang, tapi Kurapika sudah tak berdaya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar. Polisi hanya mendapat keterangan dari Nobu yang tak banyak membantu, karena apa yang ada di cctv bahkan lebih baik daripada keterangan Nobu.

"oh sialan, wanita itu membuat aku repot!" keluh Kuroro saat polisi meminta Kuroro membawanya Kurapika pulang dan menyangka ia mengenal baik Kurapika. Terpaksa Kuroro membawa wanita itu pulang dengan menggendongnya dan mengubur mimpinya dalam-dalam untuk bersama wanita malam ini. "Nobu, bawakan kopernya!"

"baiklah, sir!" kata nobu sambil menyeringai penuh simpatik pada pelanggannya nomor satu itu, matanya seolah berkata, "kasihan sekali kau".


	3. Chapter 3

Kurapika meringkuk dengan hangatnya dan malas bangun, kepalanya terasa berat tapi aroma kopi membuatnya terbangun, lalu ia membuka matanya, menyipitnkannya karena silau, akibat cahay matahari pagi yang menyeruak manusk ke kamar itu. seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat disana dengan nampan berisi secangkir kopi panas dan croissant untuk sarapan. Wanita itu pendeka, berambut hitam dengan dahi lebar, pipinya bulat, dan hidung yang kecil, serta bewarna coklat gelap dan kecil, terdapat kerut samar di kedua sisi mulutnya. Menandakan wanita itu sering tersenyum. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dicat abu-abu dengan jendala yang tinggi, menghadap jala dia? Tanya Kurapika dalam hari, di hotelkah? Ah kepalanya berdenyut, sakit, lalu ia mencoba bangun dan duduk.

"ini sarapan anda nona, tuan Lucilfer menyuruh ku membawanya ke kamar anda" sarapan itu disimpan di atas nakas.

"tuan Lucilfer?"

"ya, koper anda sudah dibawa ke kamar ini. Ada handuk dan juga jubah mandi bersih di lemari kalau anda ingin mandi. Kalau ada keperluan lain anda tinggal menekan bel, di atas laci di samping tempat tidur anda. Aku permisi dulu"

"oke oke"

Kurapika duduk di kursi malas, menikmati sarapannya setelah ia mengelilingi kamar itu, melihat keluar jendela, ke arah jalan kota London yang basah, karena hujan rintik-rintik pagi it. Hujan musim semi, pikir Kurapika. Sepertinya kamar ini terletak di lantai tiga. Lalu ia keluar kamar, dan melihat wanita tadi turun dari tangga.

"Nyonya..?"

"panggil saja aku Senritsu"

"ah bagus, namaku Kurapika Kurta. Rumah ini sangat menarik sekali, dekorasinya bagus, bisakah kau menemaniku melihat-lihat?"

"tentu saja nona Kurta. Apakah Anda orang Amerika?"

"ehmm ya, ayah ku keturunan Turki, ibuku amerika irlandia. Dimana tuan Lucilfer?"

"dia pergi"

"bekerja?"

"aku rasa begitu. Dia pergi tanpa menitip pesan apapun"

"oh"

Lalu mereka mulai mengelilingi rumah minimalis itu modern itu, Kurapika baru sadar, kalau ia tdur di kamar yang ada di lantai empat. Kamar kuroro berada di lantai lima. Kamar itu bersih, rapi, sederhana luas tapi terkesan mewah dan maskulin. Ada pintu penghubung menuju kamar sebelahnya. Kuroro? Ya Kurapika baru menngingat nama pria yang tekah menolongnya semalam. Tapi ia tidak mengingat jelas wajah pria itu. bahkan tidak ada foto pria itu sama sekali di kamarnya. Di lantai lima ada dua kamar utama yang memiliki pintu penghubung dan ruangan dengan satu set sofa furniture yang nyaman. Di lantai empat ada tiga kamar tidur, yang lebih kecil ukurannya dengan dua kamar tidur utama. Salah satunya adalah kamar yang ia tempati, memiliki kamar mandi di dalam. Sedang dua kamar lainnya tidak memiliki kamar mandi di dalam. Ada toilet dan kamar mandi di lantai empat. Di lantai tiga, ada ruang kerja merangkap perpustakaan, dan studio musik, ada berbagai alat musik, seperti keyboard, drum, bass dan gitar serta biola. Jelas sekali Kuroro suka musik. Di sana juga ada ruang keluarga dan toilet. Di lantai dua ada sebuah grand piano, ruangan besar tanpa sekat, untuk pesta atau perkumpulan keluarga, kata Senritsu. Serta dua kamar berukuran kecil dan toilet untuk senritsu dan Bashou. Di lantai dasar, ada ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan dapur yang luas serta garasi dan toilet. Secara keseluruhan Kurapika menyukai tempat ini, tempat yang sempurna untuk beristirahat. Ya da sudah memutuskan akan tinggal di sini selama berada di London. Dia akan membayar sewa pada Lucilfer, jika memang perlu.

Tapi ada yang mengganggu pikir Kurapika, yaitu lukisan medusa dan Zeus yang mengerikan yang sedang bertempu di ruang keluarga. Kurapika meminta lukisan itu dipindahkan ke ruang tamu. Sedangkan lukisan Aphrodite yang sedang merayu Ares, di ruang tamu ia pindahkan ke lantai lima, dan lukisan cupid yang sedang memanah apolo dengan panah cintanya dipindahkan ke ruang keluarga. Nah begiu lebih pas, pikir Kurapika.

"dia tak akan marah, percayalah padaku" kata Kurapika percaya diri pada Senritsu dan Bashou.

"dia orang yang teratur tidak suka semuanya diubah tanpa perintahnya"

"dia tak akan marah Bashou"

"tapi ia pasti akan marah" kata Bashou khawatir.

"kau boleh memindahkan semua lukisan ke tempatnya masing-masing kalau aku sudah pulang ke Los Angeles, bulan depan"

"Bulan depan?"

"ya senritsu, ada yang salah?"

"Tuan Lucilfer bilang kau akan tinggal sampai tas mu yang dicuri itu kembali"

"sepertinya tidak begitu" Kurapika menyerngai, lalu duduk di bangku piano dan memainkannya.

"siapa yang memindahkan lukisan-lukisan ku?!" Kuroro langsung meledak ketika masuk rumah, ia sudah pusing dengan kepolisian yang meminta keterangan darinya, dan juga menyerahkan tas Kurapika. Ia sama sekali merasa terganggu dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Dan paparazi sialan sekarang mengejar-ngejarnya mengenai kasus itu dan kasus Kurapika di Dorchester. Belum lagi ia harus menunggu acara off air dimana semua krunya molor. Dan sekarang?

"kurapika tentu saja" begitu senritsu yang lemah lembut itu berkata terbata-bata dengan wajah takut. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah tuannya kusut dan marah. "dimana wanita sialan itu sekarang?"

Terdengar bunyi piano, dan Kuroro langsung ke sana. Kurapika menoleh ke arah langkah berat pria itu dan menemukan pria tampan dengan wajah masam dan mata tajam yang besar dan berwarna sangat kelam, mata itu terlihat marah sekarang. Alis pria itu melengkung, sedang mengerut di atas hidung yang tinggi dan kuat, bibir pria itu terkatup rapat menahan emosi. Tubuh pria itu tinggi, dan atletis, membuat Kurapika merasa kecil dan rapuh. Perutnya bergolak melihat emosi dalam mata pria itu. aneh padahal ia sudah sering menghadapi kemarahan orang-orang.

"Ini tas mu!" Kuroro melempar tas itu ke hadapan Kurapika.

"isinya utuh kecuali uang tunai, aku menutup kasusnya. Baru semalam kau datang dan sudah mengacaukan rumah ku dan hidupku, dengan paparazi yang terus-terusan mengintaiku, karena kau!

"hei aku hanya memindah-mindahkan lukisan mu. Siapa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruang keluarga dengan menyaksikan Medusa yang menjijikan itu? dan kenapa kau menutup kasusku?"

"itu lukisan yang luar biasa, dan aku tak mau repot menghadapi kepolisian dan pers, sementara kau diam, bersantai di rumah!"

"kau tak boleh memindahkan lukisan-lukisan itu sampai aku pergi"

"oke kalau begitu, tak masalah, karena kau akan segera pergi dari rumah ini" kata Kuroro dingin.

"Mengenai masalh itu, aku sudah memutuskan akan menghabiskan liburanku satu bulan penuh di sini"

"apa?!"

"aku akan membayar sewa, berapa yang kau minta perhari?"

"bukan masalah uang, tapi privasi. Aku menginginkan privasiku. Baru semalam kau menginap, kau sudah mengacak-ngacak rumahku. Aku tak mau paparazi itu bergentayangan di sekitar rumah ku gara-gara kau. Apa kau tahu paparazi Inggris, lebih nekat daripada Hollywood?"

"oh jadi kau sejenis Greta Garbo versi pria yang gila privasi, dan hidup sendirian. Kasihan sekali kau, hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku berjanji aku tak akan tampil mencolok, percayalah"

"tidak akan!"

"aku sudah jatuh cinta pada rumahmu! Aku butuh istirahat dan berlibur please...anggaplah menolong kawan lama"

"tidak"

Kurapika cemberut, dan anehnya Kuroro menyukai cara wanita itu cemberut, mirip gadis remaja yang tidak diberi izin pacaran oleh orang tuanya.

"kalau begitu aku kan teriak di jendela kamarku, dan menuduh mu mengambil keuntungan dariku, menculikku, melecehkan ku secara seksual"

"oh tidak, kau tidak akan berani"

"Aku Kurapika Kurta, aku tak pernah peduli dengan omongan orang-orang"

Lalu dengan cepat Kurapika berlari ke atas tangga, "shit!" umpat kuroro mengejarnya, tapi wanita itu bergerak cepat, Kuroro tersandung jatuh. Dan ketika ia sampai di kamar Kurapika, wanita itu sudah melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela, kuroro dengan gesit menariknya, mengangkatnya, lau menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur, Kurapika menjerit kaget.

"oke, kau boleh tinggal dengan tiga syarat, jangan mengganggu privasiku, jangan sampai orang-orang tahu bahwa kau tinggal di sini, dan.." Kuroro menatap Kurapika di bawah tubuhnya, karena kini Kuroro sedang mengunci tubuh kurapika, dengan berlutut dengan tangan memegank kdeua pergelangan tangan Kurapika, sementara Kurapika berada di antara kaki pria itu.

"dan?"

"aku tidak mengijinkan mu membawa pria untuk tidur dengan mu di rumah ini, di luar itu, aku tak peduli!"

Kurapika membelalakan matanya yang berwarna safir, bru teringat dia menyimpan kondom di tas nya! Oh Tuhan benar-benar memalukan, pria itu pasti sudah mengetahui isi tas nya! Tapi memang sebelumnya ia telah merencankan untuk tidur dengan pria Inggris yang cool dan tampan seperti pangeran William bukan? Oh rencana itu terdengar konyol sekarang. Siapa yang butuh pangeran William, kalau ada pria yang jauh lebih tampan di dekatnya? Tapi itu rasanya mustahil, pria itu begitu sok, dan menyebalkan.

"oke" jawab Kurapika akhirnya

"good" Kuroro pun beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri, untuk mandi. Tuhan apa salahnya hingga a dikutuk berada di dekat wainta pembawa sial itu? yang sialnya sangat cantik. Matanya yang berwarna biru safir cemerlang, rambut pirang yang halus dan alis yang melengkung serta hidung yang lurus mancung mungil, di atas bibir yang sensual. Bibir yang tercanti yang pernah dilihatnya. Kenapa ia baru menyadari kecantikan wanita itu? oh tentu saja, selama ini justru kecantikan alaminya tertutup dengan make up yang tebal itu! oh sialan memikirkan wanita itu yang tadi berada di bawahnya saja sudah membuatnya bagian pribadi Kuroro menegang. Kuroro tak kuasa lagi menahannya, hingga ia akhirnya menyerah pada hasratnya, dan menyenangkan diri sendiri.


	4. Chapter 4

Hai! makasih yah yang udah review, ga nyangka ada juga yang mau review! :D maaf typonya, jadi ini dia lanjutannya, maaf belum ada perubahaan berarti hehe. enjoy!

* * *

><p>"by the way, kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi, kau pasti sudah mengenalku dengan sangat baik, bukan, tapi biar ku perkenalkan diri ulang, namaku<p>

Kurapika Kurta"

Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang tengah asyik menyantap makan malamnya. Wanita itu ternyata telah benar-benar melupakannya, bukan lupa karena mabuk, tapi memang ia telah melupakannya. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka telah saling mengenal bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Kuroro Lucilfer"

"nah Kuroro, aku benar-benar suka rumah mu, seandainya kau ingin menjualnya, ingatkan aku"

"aku dengar kau menunda tour mu... lagi?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada mencemooh, yang membuat telinga Kurapika memerah, Kurapika mengangkat alisnya.

"benar, karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalku sepanjang tahun ini"

"kau sibuk, hingga kau di London sekarang, mabuk-mabukan, dan tinggal di rumah orang asing?"

"aku perlu cuti dari rutinitas harianku, aku perlu refreshing. Aku batalkan semua kontrak ku selama sebulan"

"atau tepatnya kau membatalkan kontrak yang bahkan belum kau tanda tangani bukan?"

"aku benar-benar sibuk, hingga tak sempat tanda tangan"

"refreshing, dengan mabuk-mabukan? Menginggau tak jelas tentang pacarmu yang brengsek, dan penjualan albumnya yang jeblok di pasaran?"

Bukan hanya telinga Kurapika saja yang memerah, wajahnya pun ikut memerah sekarang. Dari mana ia tahu? Oh Tuhan pasti aku mengoceh saat mabuk semalam! Pikir Kurapika.

"Mind your own bussiness, mister!"

"itu urusanku, karena kau tinggal di rumah ku, dengan cara memaksa, mengundang para wartawan yang penasaran tentang keterlibatan ku dengan mu masalah tas mu yang hilang. Dengar, aku sama sekali tak mau terlibat urusan dengan urusan pribadimu yang kacau dan menyedihkan. Jadi nesok malam, saat aku merayakan keberhasilan debut solo ku dengan mendapat multiplatinum untuk single ku, aku tak ingin kau muncul di depan teman-teman ku!"

"debut solo? Wait a second, kau penyanyi?"

"aku mantan member Hunter Band, yang sekarang sudah bubar"

Kurapika terbelalak, mulutnya menganga. Oh pantas saja wajah Kuroro terasa familiar dan Hunter band? Ya tentu saja ia mengenal Hunter, mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali bahkan berbagi panggung. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melupakan pria itu!?

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"mengatakan mu apa? Aku sudah memberi tahu mu kebenaran nya. Nama ku Kuroro Lucilfer, dan bahkan kita sudah berkenalan secara resmi sebelumnya, bertahun-tahun lalu, saat debut album mu kita berada di bawah label yang sama. Itu hanya kau terlalu bodoh saja"

"aku tidak bodoh, hanya agak pelupa! Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak harus mengingat hal yang tidak penting sama sekali dalam hidup ku. Kau harusnya memberi tahu ku sebelumnya, jadi aku akan lebih berhati-hati mengenai apa yang aku lakukan kemarin. Sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa kau bertingkah, sangat tidak simpatik pada ku. Kau tahu, semua yang terjadi antara kita bertahun-tahun lalu hanya kesalahpahaman, kau tahu itu dengan pasti. Kau tak punya logika mengenai semuanya dan bertingkah sangat sensitif seperti perempuan. Tak ada artinya untukku, aku hanya tidak bertingkah sangat menyebalkan dengan kehadiranku di sini, sementara kita telah saling mengenal, bertahun-tahun lalu, tiga belas tahun lalu, saat umur ku masih tujuh belas!"

"aku tak tahu kalau kau sangat cerewet tidak seperti akun twitter mu"

"oke,aku tak akan muncul besok di pestamu,tapi aku ingin pesta kecil dengan teman temanku di sini"

"apa? Ini bukan rumahmu !"

"aku tahu,hanya dua atau tiga teman butuh teman untuk bicara,itu sebabnya aku mengunjungi London"

"tidak ,aku tidak suka orang asing memasuki rumahku."

"jadi kalau begitu aku akan muncul besok sebagai tamu istimewamu" kata kurapika dengan seringaian yang menyebalkan.

"berengsek terserahlah!" kuroro bangkit menggebrak meja,pergi dengan geram sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Wanita itu benar benar pengacau, ia harus mencari cara untuk mengusirnya tanpa menimbulkan skandal. Bashou yang berada tepat di belakang kuroro tersentak,ia tak pernah melihat majikannya yang tak banyak bicara dan dingin itu marah dan terlihat itu semua gara gara wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

Kurapika pergi dengan senritsu pagi itu untuk belanja, tadinya senritsu akan naik skuter saja, tapi kurapika mengambil kunci range rover milik kuroro dan pergi kesualaian dengan atribut yang sangat tidak kurapika. Rambut di ekor kuda asal, celana pendek belel, sepatu kets putih, t-shirt dan kemeja kotak kotak yang lengannya di gulung ,dan tanpa make up tapi senritsu senang di temani kurapika. Kurapika menyenangkan ,cerewet memang,tapi sangat royal. mereka pergi ke mall,dan kurapika membelikan senritsu jam tangan yang ada teman mengobrol selain pun jarang ia berbicara pada bashou,karna yang di bicarakan peria itu hanya bagaimana cara memperbaiki keran bocor atau mobil mogok dan juga pria pria tampan . hanya soal masakan saja mereka nyambung. Dengan kurapika ,ia bisa bercerita tentang anak anak dan cucu cucu kecilnya dan kurapika pun kadang berkonsultasi tentang putranya hiper aktif dan nakal.

"sebenarnya apa hubungamu dengan tuan Lucilfer?"

"rekan, kami sudah saling mengenal lama sekali, dan sudah lama kami tidak bertemu, sudah sembilan tahun mungkin, membuatku lupa. Apa dia tidak punya kekasih?"

"katanya dia gay, tapi semenjak bekerja ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kalau dia itu gay. Dua kali pernah ia membawa wanita bermalam. Jadi apa menurutmu dia itu gay? Dia pernah bertunangan cukup lama dengan seorang pria"

Kurapika menghela napas, ia teringat dulu, saat ia menemukan pria itu di bar sendirian, sedang teman-temannya yang lain sudah pulang satu per satu. Ia ingin menyapa pria itu tapi ia malu. Ia memang terkenal semenjak debut albumnya yang sukses, dan keseksian tubuhnya, tapi sebenarnya ia masih polos soal pria. Kuroro begitu tampan dan begitu dingin, tak terjangkau, jadi dia mencoba menarik perhatian pria itu dengan meminta manager kafe agar mengosongkan meja yang ditempati Kuroro, karena ia ingin meja itu. ia berharap Kuroro memohon padanya agar bisa tetap duduk di sana bersama nya, jadi ia tak perlu pergi. Tapi Kuroro marah dan pergi sambil menatapnya penuh benci. Pertemuan terakhir dengan Kuroro sembilan tahun lalu kuroro keluar dari toilet bersama seorang gadis, berkaos Hunter band, seorang grouphy... yang jujur saja wajahnya jelek. Dasar pria, tak peduli wajahnya jelek atau apapun, yang penting punya lubang sempit, pikir Kurapika saat itu. kurapika marah dan kesal, Kuroro lebih tertarik pada seorang Grouphy jelek daripada ia yang cantik! Aneh padahal waktu itu Kurapika sudah bertunangan dengan Illumi, tapi Kuroro masih menarik hatinya. Bahkan sampai sekarang, meskipun ia hampir melupakannya.

"dia bukan gay"

"oh, jadi kau pacarnya?"

Kurapika tersenyum dan berkata dengan santai dan bangga bermaksud menggoda Senritsu yang malang, "dulu dia mencampakkan aku" dan sayangnya Senritsu pun percaya.

"sayang sekali, padahal kau kan cantik"

"itu yang aku herankan, dia lebih memilih seorang grouphy yang jelek, tapi masih muda juga waktu itu daripada aku. Tapi waktu itu juga aku sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah. Meskipun pernikahanku akhirnya berakhir setelah lima tahun pernikahan kami"

Kurapika tinggal di kamarnya selama Kuroro mengadakan pesta dengan teman-temannya, yang salah seorang dari mereka mabuk berat dan tidur di sofa di lantai dua. Mereka minum sampai pukul dua pagi. Kuroro sendiri masih tertidur saat kurapika bangun, dan baru bangun saat kurapika selesai jogging di thread mill. Shalnark terbangun dengan kepala berat saat mendengar suara ribut di lantai tiga. Suara Kuroro menggelegar dan tersengar suara seorang wanita yang asing di telinga Shalnark, bukan Senritsu.

Waktu itu Kuroro marah, ketika ia turun untuk sarapan dan Kurapika naik untuk mandi setelah olah raga dengan terburu-buru karena ia pun sakit perut, hingga menubruk Kuroro, dan membuat pria itu jatuh, untung ia jatuh di dua anak tangga terakhir. Kurapika berhasil menghindari tubuh Kuroro dan membantunya berdiri.

"Sialan bisakah kau lihat-lihat kalau sedang berjalan? Dan setan apa yang merasukimu hingga kau berlari-lari seperti itu?!"

"Aku sakit perut, aku perlu ke toilet, oke?"

"setidaknya kau lebih berhati-hati!" Kuroro geram.

"oke, i'm sooorryyy, i'm so soorryy"

Amarah Kuroro menurun, lalu menatap mata biru wanita itu yang penuh penyesalan, tatapannya turun ke bibirnya lalu ke lehernya yang basah karena keringat, tatapan Kuroro mengikuti pergerakan keringat yang turun dari leher itu menuju ke dada yang mengenakan T-Shirt putih yang tipis, terlihat puting wanita itu menonjol, ia tak mengenakan bra dan justru membuat amarah Kuroro mendidih lagi, bukan marah kepada Kurapika melainkan pada dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan kedua bukit kembar mungil itu, menginginkan tubuh wanita itu. ia mengepalkan tangannya, atas reaksi tubuh bagian bawahnya yang menegang. Ia menggeram, menahan emosinya sendiri, melihat amarah nya memuncak, yang salah diartika Kurapika, karena ia pikir pria itu masih marah padanya, Kurapika berjinjit, mengecup bibir Kuroro singkat, dan berlari menaiki tangga dan berteriak, "maafkan aku!"

"bukankah itu Kurapika Kurta?!"

Shalnark melongo melihat pemandangan tak lazim itu.


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya sudah chapter 5, bingung mau nulis kelanjutan nya apaan. maaf ya kalau ceritanya kali ini rada melempem :( -_-" . mohon minta bantuannya ide kelanjutannya.

* * *

><p>"Bukankah itu Kurapika Kurta?"<p>

Shalnark melongo, meilhat pemandangan aneh itu.

"Kau mabuk Shal"

"Holy shit, semalam aku mabuk, sekarang? Memang masih pusing. Itu pasti Kurapika Kurta, oh Tuhan dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik dan dewasa sekarang, dan dadanya? Dulu tidak sebesar itu, dulu dadanya nyaris rata, sekarang agak lebih berisi. Dan dia menciummu! Jangan-jangan benar kabar burung yang ke dengar bahwa Kurapika terlibat masalah lagi dengan mu. Benarkah gosip yang beredar bahwa dia telah melakukan tindak pelecehan terhadapnya, hingga kau harus melaporkannya pada polisi mengenai Kurapika kemarin?"

"Mereka ngawur, dia tidak melecehkan ku juga sebaliknya. Jika benar rumor itu, dia tak akan di sini"

"jadi itu memang dia! Omon-omong apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"mengacaukan" lalu Kuroro turun ke lantai dasar meninggalkan Shalnark yang menyeringai, "apa Shizu menelepon mu?" Shalnark berteriak, saat ia mengingat istrinya.

"ya, aku bilang padanya kau pulang semalam mengantarkan salah seorang teman wanita ku" kuroro tertawa/

"sialan kau!"

"aku Shalnark, dari Hunter band, apa kau ingat?" tanya Shalnark sambil tersenyum pada Kurapika, saat mereka sarapan bersama. Kuroro sudah pergi ke stasiun televisi untuk acara kampanye mendukung kaum LGBT khususnya remaja yang masih sering di bully.

"Ya, aku ingat kau yang paling manis di band hunter"

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"di rumah Kuroro? Atau di London?"

"dua-duanya"

"berlibur selama satu bulan"

"Kuroro tak pernah mengizinkan orang asing tinggal terlalu lama di rumahnya"

"itu berarti aku bukan orang asing"

"ahh aku mengerti. Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Kuroro?"

"oh itu sejak..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Shalnark berdering, "oh shizu, aku mabuk berat semalam, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak pulang dengan wanita manapun, sumpah!-ya aku akan segera pulan, aku sedang menghabiskan sarapan ku dulu. Love you sweetheart" lalu ia menutup teleponnya, dan bearlih kembali pada Kurapika, "istri ku yang menelepon, aku harus segera pulang. By the way, mampirlah ke rumah ku, tak jauh dari sini" lalu ia berdiri, Kurapika ikut berdiri, memberi kecupan di pipi shalnark, "well shalnark, jangan bilang siapapun, mengenai keberadaan ku di sini. Kuroro pasti akan sangat marah"

"apa maksudmu dengan di sini, di rumah Kuroro ata di London?" Shalnark menyeringai jahil, "kau tahu persis maksudku" timpal Kurapika.

"oke aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa lagi, datanglah ke rumah ku, istri ku itu penggemar berat mu. Oh dan kau tambah cantik sekarang" kata shalnark, sambil melirik payudara Kurapika

"well oke, thanks shal, aku tahu kalau aku tambah cantik, apa implan di dada ku terlihat jelas ya?" Kurapika nyengir, membuat Shalnark tersipu malu, kepergok sedang memperhatikan aset Kurapika. Lalu Kurapika melanjutkan, "ya aku akan mampir, kalau Kuroro mengajakku ke rumah mu"

"baiklah kalau begitu, bye!"

Dua tiga orang teman yang dijanjikan Kurapika ternyata ada sepuluh! Kurapika benar-benar berisik, Kuroro sama sekali tak bisa berpikir saat asistennya Pariston, melaporkan ulah striker andalan Sligo lions yang sering mabuk-mabukan dan berkelahi dengan team mate nya. Kuroro mengurut keningnya yang ditato aneh itu. Pariston menyerigai geli, karena tak biasanya Kuroro seperti itu.

"kenapa tidak kau akhiri saja pesta di bawah?"

"seandainya aku bisa Pariston, wanita sialan itu punya as untuk melawanku"

"oh hebat sekali dia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kuroro menatap Pariston dari kursi tempat ia duduk, sedang Pariston duduk di hadapannya dengan meja dan setumpuk berkas-berkas dan komputer di antara mereka.

"menurut mu apa yang harus ku lakukan jika dia mengancamku dengan berteriak-teriak di depa jendela kamar tidur, bahwa aku akan memerkosanya? Dan dia pernah hampir melakukan ancamannya?"

Pariston melotot,tak percaya. Berani sekali wanita itu, pikir Pariston, well walau bagaimana pun dia adalah Kurapika Kurta yang penuh sensasi dan skandal, jadi mengapa harus heran. Lalu Pariston berkata secara impulsive.

"perkosa saja dia"

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berkata, "akan ku pertimbangkan"

Pariston menyeringai, lalu ia berkata, "bagaimana soal Sligo lions?"

"datanglah kembali besok siang, aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir sekarang"

Kurapika terbangun pada jam makan siang, Kuroro tidak pergi kemana-mana. Kurapika sudah menyiapkan diri akan amarah pria itu, karena semalam saat Kurapika akan masuk ke kamarnya, pria itu berteriak-teriak pada Bashou dan Senritsu untuk membereskan lantai dua, Kurapika hanya tersenyum saat itu sebelum akhirnya tidur.

Anehnya Kuroro terlihat tidak marah, dia tidak mengatakan apapun saat mereka makan siang. Kuroro langsung pergi ke meja kerjanya, setelah makan siang, dan menemui Pariston yang sudah menunggunya. Ia menyuruh Senritsu mengantarkan kopi untuk mereka, tapi Kurapika meminta Senritsu agar embiarkannya yang membawakan kopi itu ke ruang kerjanya, bermaksud ingin meminta maaf.

"kemana Senritsu?"

"sibuk. Eh siapa pria ini?"

"Pariston Hill, asisten ku" kata Kuroro acuh,pariston menyalami Kuroro dengan senyuman kagum dan tatapan penuh gairah. Kuroro melirik Pariston sekilas, lalu matanya tertuju kembali pada catatan-catatan buruk pertandingan Sligo Lions, selama empat pertandingan terakhir.

"Hentikan tatapan mesum mu Pariston, kita kembali ke Sligo Lions. Pecat saja striker idiot itu"

Pariston tersiu, lalu berkata, "memecatnya? Tapi kita sudah mengontraknya, dan itu melanggar kontrak kerja"

"dia yang melanggar kontrak kerja, dengan main saat masih dalam keadaan dibawah pengaruh alohol dan berkelahi dengan rekannya"

"dia striker yang hebat sebenarnya, kita tak punya striker sebagus dia"

"kita cari yang baru"

"sekarang belum musim transfer"

"kita punya cadangan"

"ia belum menorehkan satu gol pun di musim ini"

"cadangkan saja dia" Kurapika menyela, Kuroro meliriknya tajam, "tahu apa kau tentang mengelola klub sepak bola" tanya Kuroro sinis

"aku punya team football amerika, tentu saja berbeda dengan sepak bola biasa, tapi aku pernah mengalami kasus seperti it. Aku membangkucadangkan dia. Aku pun tidak mentrasfer ia ke team manapun, dia marah padaku, tapi kemudian, aku menurunkan nya ke regu B. Seorang pemain yang angkuh, yang merasa dirinya hebat akan merasa harga dirinya terhina dengan menurunkannya ke team B. Akhirnya dia membuat perjanjian secara hukum kalau dia tak akan meakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi"

"ide bagus menurutku, bagaimana Kuroro?"

Kuroro tak pernah menyangka kalau Kurapika memiliki kecerdasan seperti itu, ia pikir apa yang ada di otaknya hanya cairan botox semua. Padahal idenya sederhana, bahkan tak terpikirkan sama sekali oleh nya sebelumnya.

"oke aku sependapat, aku akan mencoba caramu Kurapika"

Kurapika tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"hmm"

"apa?"

"shalnark mengundangku ke rumah nya. Aku ingin ke sana"

"tidak tanpaku

"oke!"

Kurapika tersenyum sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroro dan Pariston pergi melakukan audit di restorannya dan juga untuk meninjau lokasi proyek pembangunan kondominium yang akan dibangun secepatnya. Hanya saja Kuroro masih memerlukan setidaknya satu investor lagi. Kuroro telah berinvestasi membeli bangunan tua dua lantai dan lahan peternakan di daerah pinggiran kota London yang memiliki view yang indah dan prospek yang cerah, kini bangunan gedung tua sedang diratakan tanhanya. Kuroro sedang gencar mendekati investor, seorang putri pewaris hotel ternama di Inggris, yang katanya sedang mencari investasi yang bagus. Hanya saja katanya, Dia adalah seorang wanita berusia empat puluh tahun yang menyusahkan. Humasnya belum berhasil melobi wanita itu. Kuroro baru pulang jam sembilan malam saat ia menemukan Kurapika sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"dimana Bashou?"

"sakit, sedang istirahat. Kau pasti capek, makanlah dulu"

Kuroro tersenyum, melihat wanita itu dengan celemek yang masih menempel dengan rambut yang digelung asal, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang, membuatnya rasa lelahnya dan rasa jengkelnya sedikit terobati akibat Nona Pakunoda Peyton yang menolak proposal yang telah diajukan humasnya. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja, ia akan menemui Pakunoda besok.

"ku lihat suasana hati mu sedang bagus Kuroro?"

"tidak sebetulnya"

Kurapika duduk dan Kuroro mulai memotong steaknya. Begitu potonganny masuk ke mulutnya Kuroro langsung memuntahkannya, "apa-apaan ini?" Bashou selalu memasak dengan sempurna!"

"aku bukan Bashou, memang kenapa?"

"Steak mu rasanya benar-benar kacau!"

Kurapika menggigit sedikit, dan ya, saosya terlalu pedas, terlalu asin, wine nya kebanyakan. Dagingnya keras, terlalu lama dimasak, tidak ada aroma sama sekali. Dia hanya bisa nyengir, sambil menatap kuroro polos.

"Bashou!"

"Kuroro jangan salahkan Bashou, dia sedang sakit. Aku yang memasakan nya untuk mu atas bimbingan Bashou"

"jadi ini benar-benar kau yang memasak? Kalau kau tidak bisa memasak, kenapa kau tidak meminta senritsu yang memasak? Setidaknya dia bisa membuat pie ayam"

"dia sudah tua, pikun dan parkinson, juga kelelahan. Aku menyuruhnya istirahat. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkannya. Tapi aku bisa masak kalau koki di rumah ku cuti. Aku bisa memasak mie instan, telur dan makanan kalengan ku rasa" Kurapika bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya pikir Kuroro, tapi ia juga merasa geli sendiri, Senritsu tidak setua itu dan siapapun bisa memasak mie instan dan memanaskan makanan kalengan. Kuroro akhirnya bangkit berdiri, "kau mau kemana?"

"setidaknya masakanku ada rasanya, meskipun aku adalah koki yang buruk"

Kurapika membuntuti Kuroro, Kuroro membuka jasnya, menggulung lengan kemeja nya dan bergerak secara luwes, seperti seorang koki profesional. Pria itu begitu tampan saat mengenakan celemek, seksi. Dan kenapa hatinya dipenuhi kehangatan hanya dengan menatap pria itu? Kurapika terus memperhatikan hingga ia tak sadar kalau Kuroro selesai memasak, dan ia masih menatapnya saat Kuroro selesai.

"apa yang kau lihat? Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita makan"

Kurapika tersentak dan mengikuti Kuroro ke meja makan. Ia menyingkirkan masakannya dan menggantinya dengan masakan Kuroro.

"wah cordon bleu buatan mu enak, kau pintar juga memasak!"

"resep ibuku" kata kuroro sambil memasukan potongan kentang rebus yang diberi saur barbeque.

"Kuroro, apa kau tak berpikir untuk menikah, hingga kau tak usah merepotkan dirimu sendiri untuk memasak saat Bashou cuti atau sakit?"

"itukah alasan seorang pria untuk menikah?"

"ya itu salah satunya, meski kebanyakan pria menikah karena dirinya ingin diperhatikan dan diurus oleh seorang istri"

"bagaimana, kalau aku menikah menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak seperti mu?"

Jantung Kurapika mencelos, saat Kuroro bertanya seperti itu, rasanya jantungnya itu berhenti satu detik saat itu.

"aku akan belajar memasak"

"kau sudah pernah menikah, dan sama sekali belum penah belajar memasak?"

"itu lah saah satu penyesalan ku Kuroro, Illumi adalah pria yang sangat baik. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan karirku yang sedang di puncak waktu itu. komunikasi kami terhambat, sering kali terjadi kesalahpahaman dan perbedaan pendapat. Aku bahkan, belum pernah memasak untuknya. Aku mencintainya, dan aku pikir cinta saja cukup, tapi ternyata tidak. Illumi tidak mempercayaiku dengan segala logika yang ia milikki"

Entah bagaimana caranya, membicarakan hal itu membuat air mata Kurapika mengalir, ia menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya, tapi terlambat Kuroro sudah melihatnya, "ku pikir dengan kehadiran Kalluto, semua akan jadi lebih baik, tapi nyatanya tidak. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal telah mencintainya dan menyerahkan diriku seutuhnya kepadanya, karena suatu masa, dia pun pernah sangat mencintaiku"

"itulah sebabnya, tak terpikirkan oleh ku untuk menikah. Wanita terlalu rumit, aku tidak cocok dengan kehidupan pernikahan"

Kuroro menggengam tangan Kurapika dengan rasa simpati yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, sambil tersenyum. Iapun berkata, "aku heran kenapa dulu aku sempat tertarik dengan seorang pemuda yang duduk sendirian di kafe dan memandangku dengan dingin"

Kuroro menyeringai, "karena kebanyakan wanita menyukai pria brengsek"

"kau tahu aku tertarik padamu?"

"tadinya ku pikir begitu, tapi aku heran dengan caramu menarik perhatianku, lalu aku berubah pikiran. Padahal kau bisa saja langsung mengajak ku tidur dengan mu waktu itu, aku tak akan menolak"

"brengsek! Aku masih terlalu naif soal pria waktu itu"

"kau gadis amerika tujuh belas tahun, bukan gadis desa di pedalaman pulau jawa! Jangan bilang kau masih perawan dengan penampilan seksimu waktu itu, aku tak sebodoh itu."

Kurapika menyeringai, "aku tak tahu, apa kau yang memang benar-benar bodoh, atau aku aktris yang pintar, well aku masih perawan waktu itu. aku sedang kencan dengan salah satu penyanyi yang tidak terkenal yang ternyata adalah gay. Aku pikir dia hanya menghargai ku dan akan mengajari ku pelan-pelan soal sex. Sampai pada akhirnya, saat aku hendak memberi tahunya bahwa aku sudah siap menyerahkan keperawananku padanya, aku memergokinya sedang melakukan felatio dengan seorang dancer di belakang panggung, di acara rehearsal konserku, dimana dia jadi penyanyi pembuka, aku benar-benar hancur saat itu, padahal aku sudah mengajaknya untuk menikah"

"menikah?" Kuroro tertawa

"kau seharusnya tak tertawa seperti itu, tidak sopan! Menikah adalah impian setiap gadis"

"kenapa dia mau kencan dengan mu kalau begitu?"

"untuk mempermudahnya mencapai popularitasnya sendiri. Sejak itu lah aku mulai mengenal Illumi sebagai seorang pria, bukan hanya sebagai produser ku"

"bagaimana dengan Leorio?"

"aku mulai dekat dengannya saat aku pisah ranjang dengan Illumi. Dia menyenangkan, supel, aku senang curhat kepadanya, kebalikan dari Illumi, dia bukan pria yang sibuk. Aku pikir hubungan kami akan berjalan baik, kalau salah satu dari kami tidak bekerja. Aku tidak bisa tidak bekerja, sementara Leorio bisa. Dia selalu memujiku, memihakku, membenarkan perkataan dan tindakan ku, dia selalu di sisiku. Ku pikir karena dia mencintaiku,"

Kuroro menyela setengah berbisik, "itu sih menjilat namanya"

Kurapika memelototinya, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, " aku mulai mencintainya. Saat teman-teman dan keluarga ku berkata buruk mengenai leorio, aku tak peduli, karena hanya Leorio yang selalu peduli padaku. Walaupun aku sadar sekarang, dia tidak membawa kebaikan untukku. Aku sama sekali tidak berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dia tak pernah mengkritikku. Sampai akhirnya aku memergoki dia bercinta dengan seorang pelacur muda yang sangat jelek di dalam mobil yang ku belikan untuknya. Itu sangat menyinggungku, padahal dengan ketampanannya dia bisa tidur dengan Taylor Swift!"

"itu berarti kau bahkan lebih jelek dari pelacur itu"

"Diam kau! Akhirnya aku sadar, dia tidak benar-benar tulus padaku, mencintaiku selama dollar masih ku isi kan di dompetnya. Kuroro apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"cinta monyet kurasa, aku sedang liburan ke Paris, saat aku bertemu gadis perancis di study Tour kami di Lourve. Kami janjian di suatu tempat, di taman yang agak tersembunyi, itulah sex pertamaku, dengan gadis perancis berusia tujuh belas tahun. Aku masih tiga belas waktu itu"

"tiga belas? Gadis itu pasti punya kelainan Necrophilia!"

"bukan Necrophillia, tapi pedophillia. Lagipula aku tidak tampak seperti bocah tiga belas tahun waktu itu, aku mengaku sudah berumur enam belas"

"sama saja bukan necro dengan pedo?"

"hhh..sebaiknya kau lihat di wikipedia"

"ku pikir itu bukan cinta"

"entahlah" kuroro melanjutkan makannya

"kau pernah berpacaran serius?"

"aku pernah berpacaran dengan model catwalk selama dua tahun, tapi dia menuntut komitmen, yang tak bisa aku berikan. Apalagi aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan Hunter. Setelah itu hanya hubungan –hubungan singkat yang tak berarti. Kau pasti pernah mendengar pertunangan ku dengan seorang pria, entah dari Senritsu, atau Bashou, tidak mungkin dari media, mengingat keterbatasan memori di otakmu, yang membuat mu sama sekali tak mengingatku. Tapi percayalah, itu Cuma settingan management ku untuk mendongkrak popularitas band ku yang sedang diambang kehancuran"

"well, kadang di dalam industri hiburan seperti kita, memang diperlukan sensasi bukan? Entah itu nyata ataupun settingan belaka"

"dan kau terlalu banyak sensasi, dan sedikit prestasi"

Kurapika menyeringai lalu dengan angkuhnya ia berkata, "aku punya enam grammy lho!"

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan kembali makan mereka, diam-diam Kuroro mulai menikmati hubungan aneh dan percakapan-percakapan konyol dengan Kurapika.


	7. Chapter 7

"Maaf sir, Nona Peyton tidak bisa menemui anda sekarang, ada keperluan mendadak. Tapi dia akan segera menemui anda begitu ia menyelesaikan urusannya sore ini", kata Mizuken pria bertubuh tegap dan tampan, dia adalah sekretaris eksekutive Nona Pakunoda Peyton yang terkenal akan kecantikannya dan keangkuhannya. Kuroro benar-benar kesal, padahal dia sudah memilki appointment dengan Pakunoda. Ia kembali ke rumah, dan mendapati Kurapika tidak ada di rumah. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat wanita itu.

Kurapika sudah pergi ketika Kuroro sarapan, sehingga Kuroro tidak melihatnya. Senritsu memberitahunya bahwa Kurapika sedang jalan-jalan naik scooter, dengan hanya mengenakan rok super mini, tank top, dilapisi cardigan tipis, dia pikir ini Los Angeles yang panas? Pikir Kuroro masam. Tapi Kurapika belum juga kembali, membuatnya agak khawatir. Apalagi saat Senritsu keceplosan bilang pada Kuroro, bahwa Kurapika baru tadi pagi belajar naik scooter dari Senritsu. Padahal Kurapika sudah mewanti-wanti agar Senritsu tidak memberi tahu Kuroro bahwa dia baru belajar. Mendengar hal itu, Kuroro segera pergi mencari Kurapika.

Kurapika, berhenti di sekitar Killburn, saat dua orang remaja pria memandanginya dengan tatapan mesum. Saat itu dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Picadilly, rumah Kuroro. Dengan pedenya dia turun dari scooter, menyetandarkan scooternya dengan asal. Ia menuju ke arah remaja itu, dengan gaya foto model yang diberi efek angin. Ada rasa bangga dalam dirinya, karena meskipun sudah akan berusia tiga puluh, ia masih dapat menarik perhatian remaja-remaja enam belas tahun. Kedua remaja itu melongo, saat Kurapika mulai mendekat untuk memberi mereka tanda tangan dan ciuman di pipi. "gubrak,prang!" suara itu mengagetkan Kurapika, dan matanya yang biru besar membuat, saat melihat scooter nya terguling, stangnya membuat kaca mobil di sisi scooternya pecah dan menimbulkan suara alarm.

"oops..." kata Kurapika, tak lama kemudian seorang gadis remaja datang berteriak, saat melihat kaca mobilnya pecah, "siapa yang melakukan ini!"

Kurapika berbalik, pura-pura tidak tahu, tapi dua remaja di depannya menunjuk Kurapika, Kurapika melotot pada mereka, tapi mereka malah kabur, tidak mau dituduh sebagai komplotannya.

"hey kau tante pirang girang berhenti! Jangan kabur"

Tante girang? Apa?! Apa aku terlihat seperti tante-tante!? Kurapika mulai marah

"kau harus bertanggung jawab! Ibu ku pasti akan marah, dan tidak memperbolehkanku menyetir lagi!" -tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi- "ya mom, aku akan segera pulang, tapi ini ada orang gila yang memcahkan kaca mobilku -ada jeda panjang-"bukan salahku mobil ku sedang parkir, tante-tante itu yang menaruh scooternya sembarangan –jeda lagi- ya mom, ya" lalu gadis itu menutup teleponnya. Berjalan cepat ke arah Kurapika yang sudah akan meledak, Kurapika berbalik, dan gadis itu langsung berseru, "oh Tuhan Kau Kurapika Kurta! Oh my god, oh my god? Apakah itu betul kau?" gadis itu menjerit-jerit kegirangan, membuat Kurapika tak jadi marah, kembali rasa bangga muncul dalam dirinya, "ah ya itu aku, maafkan aku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"ah bukan apa-apa hanya kacanya saja yang pecah, tak masalah. Aku justru tak akan memperbaikinya, biar orang-orang tahu kalau Kurapika Kurta pernah menyenggol mobilku" gadis itu tersenyum-senyum, "boleh aku berfoto? Minta tanda tangan? Boleh? Boleh aku mencubitmu, biar aku tahu ini nyata?"

Kurapika tersenyum, lalu melakukan apa yang diminta gadis itu. "mobilnya."

"sudah ke bilang jangan khawatir aku tak akan memperbaikinya kok"

"tapi ibumu marah bukan? Perbaiki mobil itu, dan kirim tagihannya ke alamat ini" tiba-tiba Kuroro datang dan memberikan gadis secarik kertas bertuliskan alamatnya.

"iya sih tapi"

"sudah perbaiki saja" sambung Kurapika

"baiklah kalau begitu. Eh omong-omong kau terlihat familiar Sir, kau siapa?"

Kurapika tersenyum mengejek, Kuroro melirik Kurapika sinis, "dia supir sewaan ku"

Kata Kurapika, membut Kuroro gemas, tapi bagus juga kalau gadis itu tidak mengenalinya. Akan menjadi skandal nantinya, jika gadis itu sampai mengenalinya, dan berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak.

"kau tampan"

"terima kasih"

Lalu mereka menuju scooter yang terjungkal, dan mengecek kerusakan mobil. Kurapika mencoba untuk menarik ke atas scooternya, tapi salah satu high heel sepatunya patah, hingga ia terjerembab ke depan, kakinya keseleo, sementara roknya menyingkap, memperlihatkan celana dalam nya yang bergambar Mickey mouse.

Kuroro terpaksa memapah Kurapika ke mobilnya, sementara ia menijinjing high heelnya yang hak nya patah sebelah. Kurapika meringis kesakitan setiap kali mereka melangkah membuat Kuroro jengkel. Untungnya mobil Kuroro tidak jauh dari sana.

"Kuroro, scooternya" tanya Kurapika saat mereka sudah sampai di mobil dan henadak akan berangkat, "bashou akan mengurusnya. Ehm sebenarnya dari mana saja seharian ini tante girang?" Kurapika menahan tawanya, tapi ia tak sanggup, ia menyerah pada ledakan tawanya.

"diam kau, aku sedang kesakitan kau tahu?" kata Kurapika kesal

"alah Cuma keseleo, bukan tulang yang patah"

"sialan ini sakit sekali, kau tahu?" Kurapika meringis kesakitan lagi, air matanya menetes menahan rasa berdenyut hebat di pergelangan kakinya.

"kau kan Kurapika, kau bisa menyembuhkan keseleo kecil itu dengan holy chain mu"

"itu kan di kartun.. aw ssshhhh!"

Sampai di rumah, Kurapika sama sekali tak sanggup berjalan, bengkaknya cukup besar. Kuroro terpaksa menggendongnya ketika ia turun dari mobil. Kurapika terus-terusan mengaduh kesakitan membuat Kuroro jengkel dengan ocehan-ocehannya. Saat Kuroro menggendong Kurapika akan ke ruang tamu, untuk mendudukannya, Bashou muncul dari arah ruang tamu, dan memberi tahunya kalau ada kedatangan Nona Peyton, Kuroro menemui nya sejenak, sementara Kurapika masih dalam gendongannya.

"selamat sore nona, maaf bisakah anda menunggu sebentar? "

"baiklah" Pakunoda peyton melirik Kurapika dengan sinis. Kurapika balas menatapnya dengan berani. Tak disangkal kalau Pakunoda Peyton bisa dibilang cukup cantik di usianya yang sudah empat puluh satu. Tapi dengan mata coklat yang tegas, cenderung kejam dan rambut pirang yang disanggul. Tapi mata tegas itu mencair ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Kuroro, sepertinya mereka baru pertama kali bertemu pikir Kurapika. Lalu saat Kuroro meminta ia menunggu sebentar, mata itu beralih pada Kurapika lagi yang berantakan dan memandang rendah Kurapika. Wanita itu menginginkan Kuroro, pikir Kurapika. Kuroro pun membawanya ke kamarnya dan menyuruh Senritsu merawat lukanya.

"siapa dia?" tanya Kurapika menghampiri Kuroro dengan memakai sebuah tongkat, kakinya di perban. Kuroro sedang mengerutkan alisnya, duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton tv tanpa menontonnya sama sekali, karena terlihat jelas, pikirannya tidak sedang pada layar televisi.

"Pakunoda Peyton, pengusaha hotelier Inggris. Aku sedang melobinya untuk menjadi investor di proyek kondominium ku. Humasku bahkan Pariston sudah melobinya tapi tidak berhasil.

"bukankah bangunannya sedang diratakan? Bukankah itu berarti proyek sudah dimulai? Yang artinya sudah ada modal untuk membangunnya"

"ya, sayangnya, salah seorang investor menarik kembali uangnya, dengan alasan ia mendapatkan investasi yang lebih bagus. Aku sudah mencoba menahannya tapi gagal"

"memang tidak ada investor lain selain Pakunoda, jujur aku tidak menyukainya"

"kenapa? Kau takut dia menyaingi kecantikanmu? Dia adalah pengusaha hotelier yang pasti tahu bahwa proyek ini menjanjikan"

"takut? Dia sama sekali jauh dari kata menyamaiku. Lalu apakah sudah deal?"

"belum, tapi dia akan mempertimbangkannya"

"dia menginginkan mu Kuroro"

"omong kosong, rumor yang ku dengar dia punya affair dengan sekretaris eksekutif nya, Mizuken Mcelderly"

"jelas sekali dari cara dia menatapmu bodoh"

"bodoh? Sejauh ini bukannya kau yang selalu bertindak-tanduk seperti orang bodoh?"

"kenapa jadi aku yang bodoh? Aku hanya mengamati tindak tanduk Pakunoda mu itu yang oh begitu berharga. Dia tak lebih dari wanita jalang yang memanipulasi bisnis untuk memenuhi fantasi seksualnya!"

"tutup mulutmu! Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata selancang itu pada wanita terhormat seperti dia!"

Hati Kurapika terpecut mendengar ucapan Kuroro, membuatnya terasa perih.

"jadi kau pikir aku tidak sederajat dengan wanita terhormat itu? oh kasihan sekali kau tuan Lucilfer, dalam bisnis semua orang tahu , bahwa dibutuhkan ahli psikologis untuk keadaan psikologis calon karyawan juga rekan, itu gunanya HRD bukan? Tapi kau yang menganggap dirimu pintar, serba mengetahui apapun bahkan jumlah semut di dunia ini, ternyata dibodohi begitu mudahnya oleh calon rekan mu. Dia hanya harus bilang bahwa dia akan mempertimbangkannya kemarin saat ia menemuimu di sini, bukannya malah mengajak mu makan malam berdua malam ini, hanya untuk berkata bahwa dia akan mempertimbangkannya. Dia itu wanita sama sepertiku dan aku tahu maksud implisitnya. Dia itu medusa seperti yang ada di lukisan konyol tersayangmu itu!"

"berbicara padamu itu yang adalah kebodohan yang hanya menguras emosiku. Pakunoda sudah tertarik dengan proyek ku, dia akan menerimanya aku yakin. Besok bahkan dia mengundangku ke resortnya untuk mendiskusikan secara detail proyek ku. Penilaianmu sangat buruk tentang dia!

"ya aku yakin dia akan menerimamu selama kau bersedia memasuki lubangnya!"

Kuroro benar-benar emosi sekarang tangannya terangkat untuk menampar kurapika, Kurapika sama sekali tak gentar. Dia malah menyodorkan pipinya, tapi Kuroro masih bisa menahan diri. Ia menyentakkan kaki dan meninggalkan Kurapika dengan marah dan jengkel. Kurapika tahan jika hanya dimarahi, tapi dibilang bodoh dan tidak terhormat? Ia juga seorang pebisnis, ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Kuroro benar-benar terlalu kelewatan. Kurapika tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Kurapika memang tidak pandai melobi, tapi ia punya beberapa bisnis yang ia modali sendiri dan sejauh ini ia cukup sukses dengan bisnisnya. Biarlah Kuroro termakan sendiri oleh medusa itu. jika memang sampai begitu, itu berarti Kuroro tak lebih dari seorang gigolo kelas kakap.

Kurapika tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi, dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak menghargainya sebagai seorang wanita, dan yang terus-terusan memarahinya. Ia akan pergi, ya ia akan pergi malam ini juga. Ia bisa menginap di hotel, dan pria itu pasti akan menyesali kebodohannya. Dia segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, dan pergi diam-diam malam itu dari rumah Kuroro yang cantik.


	8. Chapter 8

Hai! update lagi nih. thx ya udah setia review. apa ini ada lemonnya? ya rencananya ada. kan fic nya juga rating M, cuma gak akan terlalu detail, jadi kalau lemonnya kurang asem ato kurang hot gomen. bagi yang gak suka lemon, bisa di skip. thx ya!^_~

* * *

><p>"apa Kurapika masih tidur?" tanya Kuroro pada Senritsu saat ia makan sendirian.<p>

"di pergi semalam membawa kopernya"

Kuroro membanting serbetnya dan pergi dengan marah, membuat Senritsu kaget. Biarlah wanita itu pergi, lagipula itu bagus kan? Sumber ketidakwarasannya selama hampir seminggu terakhir telah pergi. Itu salahnya, Kuroro sama sekali tidak mengusirnya pergi, tapi kenapa ia marah? Dan bersikap irasional tadi dengan membanting serbetnya?

Pakunoda cantik seperti biasa menyambut Kuroro dengan ramah. Setelah cukup berbas basi, Kuroro langsung menanyakan perihal investasi iyu.

"aku sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan proyekmu, aku akan senang hati berinvestasi, dengan beberapa syarat"

"apapun itu Nona"

"Aku ingin hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja, kau tahu maksudku, sedikit affair ku rasa. Tapi selama kita berhubungan, aku ingin kau memutuskan hubungan mu dengan kekasih mungilmu yang berambut pirang itu. dan aku akan menjadi investor terbesarmu"

Kuroro terdiam, tanpa ekspresi begitu dingin. Sekilas ia melihat kilasan wajah Kurapika yang sedang menertawakan kebodohannya. Wanita itu memang benar. Ia benar-benar bodoh! Tentu saja ia tak aan sudi menjadi gigolo wanta itu. ia masih sanggup mencari investor lain. Meski wanita itu cantik, tapi dia ular seperti kata Kurapika, Medusa.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan mu. Aku permisi" ketika Kuroro hendak pergi, Pakunoda menyela, "bahkan jika aku menjadi investor tunggal?"

"tidak, terima kasih atas tawaranmu"

Pakunoda mengatupka rahangnya kuat-kuat, belum pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini, belum.

Kuroro memikirkan Kurapika seharian itu, saat ia sedang tampil off air di Cardiff. Ia harus minta maaf, ia tahu, meskipun sangat berat untuk nya utk mengakui kalau dia yang salah. Kuroro bukan orang yang mudah mengakui kesalahannya, tapi walau bagaimana pun ia harus bersikap gentleman bukan? Ya, dia harus mencari Kurapika. Tapi ternyata ponsel wanita itu mati, ia sama sekali tak bisa melacak keberadaannya lewat GPS dan meneleponnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat insiden scooter itu. jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan berencana akan mencari wanita itu besok.

Saat ia pulang ke rumah, ia bisa mendengar suara wanita itu di dapur, apakah ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya? Tapi itu benar suaranya ia yakin, itu bukan suara Senritsu. Ia pun menuju ke arah dapur untuk meyakinkan dirinya, dan ya ternyata itu memang Kurapika yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Bashou.

"ah begitu ya? Jadi saat mobilku tak bisa di starter, pertama yang harus aku lihat adalah check engine di dashboard, jika menyala itu bagus, jika belum check sikringnya, dan kalau bagus, tapi masih belum menyala, aku harus memeriksa relay starter, dan juga kondisi Accu nya?"

"ya begitu, tapi jika accunya tak bermasalah, kau harus memeriksa bagian kabel seri dan kabel paralel accu, atau dari dinamo starter nya"

"ah itu membuat ku pusing! Lebih praktis kan telepon saja mekanik dari bengkel langganan, beres kan?"

"ah kau ini bisa saja"

"bagaimana dengan scooternya? Apa Scooternya rusak parah?"

"stang nya dan handdle rem bengkok, dan kaca spion pecah" potong Kuroro, Kurapika kaget, langsung melotot pada Kuroro, "kau ini hantu ya? Datang mengendap-endap seperti itu!"

"Aku pikir kau tak akan pernah kembali?" sindir Kuroro merasa geli dengan tingkah laku Kurapika.

Kurapika mengangkat dagunya, dan berkata, "kalau aku pergi begtu saja, maka aku bersikap pengecut, padahal aku dalam posisi benar. Aku tidak perlu pergi untuk membuktikan padamu kalau aku benar!

Di luar dugaan Kuroro malah tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba memeluk Kurapika, "maafkan aku, kau benar mengenai Pakunoda" Kurapika terdiam sejenak, baru setelah Kuroro melepaskan pelukannya, dia bisa mencerna semuanya dan ia pun tertawa.

"tertawalah sepuas mu nona" Kuroro tersenyum, dan entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan di hatinya.

"nah sekarang siapa yang bodoh?"

"kau" jawab kuroro, seraya pergi meninggalkan Kurapika yang masih tertawa.

Kuroro baru selesai rapat dengan para investor di raungan direksi kit, di lokasi proyek, mengenai kemungkinan proyek akan agak molor, karena kurangnya investor. Kuroro sendiri menjanjikan keada mereka, bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkan investor baru. Saat ia keluar ia melihat Kurapika baru keluar dari mobil dengan memakai topi berpinggiran lebar menutupi sebagian wajahnya, namu helai pirang keemasan, itu berantakan tertiup angin di bawah topinya. Kurapika mengunjunginya saat itu, ia diantar Bashou, mengendari range rover hitam milik Kuroro.

"hai!" sapa Kurapika, PAriston menyikut Kuroro, dan berbisik, "calon istrimu mengunjungimu, takut kalau calon suami selingkuh"

"tutup mulutmu!"

"Hai Pariston!" sapa Kurapika pada Pariston dengan nada riang yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"hai, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"lebih dari sekedar baik-baik saja"

"baguslah, aku lapar, jadi aku akan meninggalkan kalian untuk mencari makan siang, bye!

"bye!" jawab Kurapika

"ada apa kau kemari? Kau sendirian?" tanya Kuroro setelah Pariston pergi.

"tidak, aku bersama Bashou. Seberanya kau memaska makasakan italy untukmu. Tidak banyak, jadi aku tidak bilang Pariston kalau aku bawa masakan"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Ada McDonald sekitar sini."

"tidak, jangan salah paham, ini enak, Bashou yang mengajariku langsung. Ini adalah percobaan yang berhasil, setelah tiga kali gagal. Bashou sudah mencobanya dan dia bilang enak."

Kuroro mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya, "Aku serius Kuroro, setidaknya cicipi sedikit, oke?"

"apa yang kau masak?"

"abbacchio alla cacciatiore!"

"serius?"

"bashou bilang kau menyukainya! Aku juga bawa tartufo!

"masakan itu sangat sulit, lagipula darimana kau dapat daging sapi muda?"

"aku dan Bashou, berbelanja kemarin sore, dan menemukannya! Bashou bilang, kalau daging anak lembu muda itu lebih enak dan empuk"

"mm oke baikalh"

Mereka kembali ke ruang direksi sementara Kurapika memperhatikan Kuroro yang akan mulai makan. Menunggu dengan tak sabar dan tegang, seperti seorang siswi yang menunggu nilai hasil tugas rumahnya.

"bagaimana?"

"lumayan"

"lumayana kau bilang? Bashou bilang enak!"

Kuroro mengangkat bahu, walau bagaimanapun ia tak akan pernah mengatakan masakan itu enak pada Kurapika, meskipun memang masakan itu benar-benar enak. Kuroro dengan lahap menghabiskannya, dan segera memakan pencuci mulut es krim tartufo yang legit dan gurih, segar.

"sebenarnya, Kalluto sedang berlibur dan dia ingin ke London menyusulku. Mm adikku Neon yang mengantarnya. Mereka akan tiba besok pagi. Ap kau keberatan kalau mereka tinggal di rumah?"

Kuroro berhenti memakan es krimnya, sendoknya masih ada di mulutnya. Lalu ia melepaskan sendoknya mengembalikannya ke wadah es krimnya.

"jadi ini sogokan?"

"bukan begitu. Tapi jika kau keberatan, aku bisa menyewa apartemen, selama beberapa minggu. Aku akan meninggalkan rumah mu. Kali ini bukan lari ya? Jangan salah paham!"

"mm, baiklah. Anggap saja sebagai penebusan kesalahan ku waktu itu"

"benarkah?"

"ya" Kuroro tersenyum

"gracias, muchas gracias!" kata Kurapika spntan, dia bangkit dan menjatuhkan diri ke pangkuan Kuroro dan memeluknya, saat itu Pariston masuk, wajahnya memerah melihat pemandangan itu.

"ah Pariston! Kau membungkus makan siangmu? Duduklah, lagipula kami akan pergi melihat-lihat lokasi"

Kurapika bangkit, dan menarik tangan Kuroro ke luar ruangan.

"aku tidak berniat memperlihatkan lokasi padamu"

"memang, tapi aku sudah terlanjur disini, sayang kalau hanya sebentar dan pulang lagi."

"hmm"

Mereka berjalan-jalan berkeliling, bangunan dan pertenakan yang tadinya ada di lokasi tersebut hanya tinggal puing-puing. Terlihat beberapa kendaraan dump truck, sedang loading muatan dari puing-puing untuk dibuang ke tempat pembuangan. Tempat itu dikelilingi pepohonan yang menyejukan, udaranya segar. Masih ada satu pertenakan lagi di sebelah timur lokasi, tidak luas, tapi tempatnya indah dengan domba-domba seperti gulungan-gulungan menyerupai gumpalan awan yang sedang merumput, dibatasi oleh pagar pembatas. Rasanya Kurapika benar-benar ada di lokasi teletubies. Tempat yang cocok untuk beristirahat, tanpa kebisingan kota seperti Los Angeles, London apalagi New York. Jika Kurapika ingin membeli properti, ia pasti akan memilih lokasi ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya.

"Kuroro, sepertinya, aku tertarik dengan lokasi ini, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi investor mu?"

"apa? Kau yakin?"

"kenapa tidak?"

"ya tapi..aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya, jangan sampai seperti membeli kucing dalam karung. Kau harus betul-betul tahu prospek dari usaha yang akan kau investasi"

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan proposal mu pad konsultan bisnis ku di Los Angeles"

Lalu mereka kembali ke kota, berkeliling London sejenak. Bashu membawa rang rover nya, sementara Kuroro dan Kurapika mengendarai Porsche nya.

"Kalluto sangat ingin sekali ke London Dungeon. Aku oernag kesana sekali, saat aku mengisi acara Tribute to John Lennon di wembley"

"baiklah nanti kita ke sana bersama Kalluto. Adik mu belum menikah?"

"Neon? Dia cantik, kau mengincarnya? Dia sedang patah hati, ia berpacaran dengan seorang editor diperusahaannya. Tapi bosnya itu malah menikahi wanita lain. Neon, akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai kolumnis, di perusahaan tabloid itu. umurnya dua enam."

"mungkin aku bisa saja mengincarnya, tapi aku tak bisa menawarkan lebih daripada sekedar one night stand."

"brengsek kau!" kurapika menonjok pelan lengan Kuroro, Kuroro hanya nyengir pura-pura kesakitan. Dan mereka pun tertawa.

"pindahlah ke kamar atas nanti"

"sebelah kamarmu? Yang ada pintu penghubung?"

"ya, Neon pasti menginginkan privasi, ia pasti ingin kamar mandi di dalam. Hanya kamarmu, kamarku dan kamar sebelahku yang memiliki kamar mandi di dalam. Lagipula kalau Neon di sebelah kamarku, aku hampir daoat memastikan kalau aku akan melewatkan one night stand bersamanya"

"sialan kau, oke baiklah!

Kuroro mondar-mandir di kamarnya sendiri malam itu. ia ingin sekali membuka pintu penghubung di kamarnya. Tapi apa pendapat Kurapika nanti? Ia tidak yakin Kurapika menginginkan dirinya seperti ia menginginkan wanita itu. ia akhirnya hanya bisa bersanda di pintu itu, mencoba meredam hasratnya pada wanita itu. di sisi lain, Kurapika pun bersandar, mencoba mencoba mendengarkan suara di kamar pria itu, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang. Apa ia sudah tidur? Atau sedang membaca buku? Atau sedang saling mengirim pesan dengan seseorang?

Hubungan yang membaik antara mereka akhir-akhir ini, membuat Kurapika merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Tapi ia tak punya cukup nyali untuk itu. setelah bertahun-tahun lalu Kuroro menolaknya mentah-mentah, Kuroro tak mungkin menginginkannya sekarang. Pria itu begitu dingin tak tersentuh. Akhirnya dia menjauh dari pintu itu, dan menuju tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

Diam-diam Kuroro membuka pintu itu pada dini hari, wanita itu sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya dan nyenyak di atas sprai satin merah marun. Kuroro menatapnya ia ingin menyentuh kulit yang halus itu, kulit yang terbungku soleh kimono tidur sutra pink, kulit yan seputih susu itu.


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf baru update, kelamaan hiatusnya. Modemnya bermasalah jadi ga semangat buat lanjut. Makasih banget buat yang udah ngasih semangat! kayaknya chapter berikutnya bakal lama lagi tapi diusahain cepet :)

* * *

><p>Diam-diam Kuroro membuka pintu itu pada dini hari, wanita itu sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya dan nyenyak di atas sprai satin merah marun. Kuroro menatapnya ia ingin menyentuh kulit yang halus itu, kulit yang terbungkus oleh kimono tidur sutra pink, kulit yang seputih susu itu. ia tahu ia tak akan bisa mengendalikan diri lebih lama, jika ia tidak segera pergi dari kamar itu.<p>

Kurapika menjemput Neon dan Kalluto di heathrow, Kuroro seperti biasa sibuk dengan urusanny sendiri dengan menghadiri pesta pernikahan sepupunya di Durham. Durham cukup jauh dari London, ia naik pesawat pagi-pagi sekali, karena ia akan menjadi best man, dan ia tak mungkin melewatkan upacara pernikahan, yang menurut Kuroro adalah upacara penegebirian kebebasan, sepupunya yang terdekat itu.

Neon sangat menyukai rumah Kuroro, bahkan ia mengira, kalau Kurapika memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar kenalan lama dengan Kuroro. Ia hampir tak percaya, dengan cerita Kurapika, yang menurutnya terlalu seperti fiksi picisan seperti yang ditulis penulis amatiran yang memakai nama pena snowindter. Kalluto sangat aktif, ia berlari kesana-kemari seperti ia tak punya bokong untuk duduk, seolah dia baru saja diganti baterai alkaline, yang katanya tahan lama itu. ia berlarian melihat-lihat seluruh isi rumah, sambil memilih tempat tidurnya sendiri, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar sendirian di lantai empat. Baru setelah Kurapika memandikan anak berambut hitam bermata biru itu, anak itu dapat tidur, sementara Neon sudah lebih dulu ngorok begitu ia ada di tempat tidurnya.

Kuroro yang pulang keesokan malam, mendapati rumahnya yang tadinya sepi menjadi berisik. Kurapika berteriak-teriak, setiap kali bocah berusia lima tahun itu menyentuh sesuatu, sementara neon asyik dengan secangkir coklat panas, serta kue chocochips yang tersedia di toples.

"nah Kurapika, kau mengerti kan kenapa Illumi tak tahan tinggal seminggu bersama bocah kelebihan energi ini tanpa pengasuhnya?"

"oh neon, aku akan menaikan gaji Biscuit untuk ini"

Kuroro tersenyum melihat pemandangan tak biasa itu, aneh, ia sama sekali tak merasa jengkel seperti yang akan ia rasakan jika wanita itu tidak hadir di rumahnya, hadir dalam kehidupannya. Ia merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, sebuah rumah. Kurapika yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang lalu menatapnya, dan ia tersenyum begitu melihat pria berambut hitam itu. neon mengikuti pandangan kakaknya dan mendapati pemandangan seorang pria yang sangat tampan dan berkulit pucat, dan ia baru menegrti kenapa Kurapika tersenyum seperti itu saat melihatnya.

"Kuroro ini adikku Neon, Neon ini Kuroro Lucilfer, nah Kuroro ini putraku Kalluto"

Kurapika menarik Kalluto, agar menyapa Kuroro. Anak itu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kecilnya.

"hai aku Neon!" kata gadis yang rambutnya dicat pink itu

"aku Kalluto Zoldyck, ayah ku Illumi Zoldyck. Aku mirip ayahku kecuali mataku yang mirip ibuku rumahmu bagus, kau tahu aku melihat ada bangunan-bangunan kecil dan mainan-mainan, peopohonan di dalam akuarium, bolehkah aku memilikinya mister?"

"Tidak Kalluto, ya ampun itu maket kondominium!" seru ibunya

"ya, tentu saja kau boleh memilikinya, tapi setelah aku selesai dengan itu"

"kau janji?"

"ya" Kuroro tersenyum

"kapan?"

"secepatnya"

"kau pasti capek, kau sudah makan?"

"untungnya aku sudah makan di luar, aku ingin mandi dan istirahat saja"

Kurapika memutar bola matanya lalu berkata dengan sinis, "bukan aku yang masak lho!"

"oh kalau begitu sayang sekali aku melewatkan masakan Bashou yang enak..."

Kurapika mengembangkan hidungnya, lalu ia menarik tangan Kuroro memanggil Bashou agar membawakan kopernya. Sementara Kurapika mengantar Kuroro ke kamarnya.

"Neon, maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama sebagai tuan rumah sekarang, aku lelah sekali" kata Kuroro sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya.

"oh santai saja, beristirahatlah"

Kuroro mengangguk dan kemudian pergi mengikuti kemana Kurapika menarik tangannya. Neon memperhatikan mereka, dan tersenyum iri. Kalluto kembali bermain dengan miniatur motor Valentino Rossi dan Marc Marquez.

"Bagaimana pestanya?" tanya Kurapika saat ia sampai di kamar Kuroro, dan tak lama kemudian Bashou mengantarkan kopernya, lalu segera pamit.

"good"

"kau menikmatinya?"

"ya, terutama dansanya"

"kau berdansa? Kau bisa dansa?"

"kenapa tidak?"

"kau terlalu kaku, dengan siapa kau berdansa?"

Tanya Kurapika sambil membuka dasi Kuroro. Kuroro memperhatikan wanita itu yang berkutat dengan ikatan dasinya dengan alis berkerut cantik sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"dengan pengantinnya, dengan para bridesmaids"

"mereka cantik?"

"cantik dan muda, tidak ada janda dengan anak satu disana ah!" Kuroro meringis, saat Kurapika dengan sengaja menarik ikatan dasi itu hingga mencekik lehernya.

"oh maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" sahut Kurapika dengan wajah tanpa dosa serta tanpa rasa penyesalan sama sekali. Kuroro menyipitkan matanya, lalu dasipun dilepas, Kurapika mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja pria itu, menyisakan kaos dalam tipis pria itu, ia melemparka kemeja itu ke sofa. Lalu saat Kurapika akan pergi, Kuroro menahan tangannya, "kau tidak sekalian membukakan celanaku?"

Kurapika menatap Kuroro dengan kesal, hidungnya mengembang, "kau bisa melakukannya sendiri, kecuali jika aku sudah mematahkan tanganmu" Kurapika pun pergi dengan kesal, ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bersikap konyol seperti itu. kuroro tersenyum hingga wanita itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kuroro, Kurapika, Neon dan Kalluto berjalan-jalan ke London Dungeon esoknya. Kuroro sengaja menjaga jarak dari mereka, agar tidak menarik perhatian publik, apalgi diam-diam ia merasa dibuntuti. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tinggal saja di cafe, dan mngirim sms pada Kurapika memberitahunya.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah restoran Kuroro setelah puas bermain di London Dungeon. Esoknya Kurapika membawa Neon dan Kalluto ke Harrods, berbelanja dan mampir ke Buckingham Palace. Kuroro mulai sibuk lagi menulis lagu lagi untuk Shalnark yang memintanya menuliskannya sebuah lagu untuk proyek albumnya berikutnya hari itu. baru keesokan harinya Kuroro mengajak mereka semua ke rumah Shalnark, Kalluto senang sekali bermain di rumah Shalnark, karena Shalnark memiliki putri seumuran dengannya, Alluka. Mereka bermain bersama hingga bahkan Kalluto hampir tak mau pulang dari rumah Shalnark.

Satu minggu penuh, sejak kedatangan Kalluto dan Neon, Rumah Kuroro benar-benar indah, bukan Cuma karena dekorasinya saja tapi juga enghuni di dalamnya yang selalu di dalam pikiran Kuroro saat ia berada di luar rumah. Ia selalu ingin pulang ke rumah lebih awal, rumah yang sekarang malah lebih sering berantakan daripada rapih seperti biasanya. Walau terkadang membuat Senritsu kewalahan. Berat rasanya jika ia harus pergi agak lama dan jauh seperti sekarang.

"kurapika aku akan ke Irlandia ada rapat di sana. Ratting beberapa acaraku turun. Mungkin aku akan disana sekitar empat hari. Aku juga akan mampir ke rumah orang tuaku."

"oh.. penting rupanya, jadi kau tak bisa menemani kami ke acara CosPlay, padahal Kalluto ingin sekali ke acara itu dengan mu, dengan kostum kartun HunterxHunter."

Kuroro mengangkat bahu, dan tersenyum lemah, pertanda ia pun sebenarnya tak ingin melewatkan acara yang sudah mereka rancang dua hari lalu itu.

Kuroro terbang ke Dublin pagi-pagi sekali dan lansgung menghadiri rapat, tapi ia tak spepnuhnya berkosnetrasi, pikirannya ada di rumahnya, ada pada Kurapka. Sedang apa dia? Kostum apa yang ia pakai bersama Kalluto dan Neon? Pergi dengan siapa saja? Apa acaranya menarik tanpa kehadirannya? Pariston, terpaksa menyikut Kuroro saat salah satu satffnya memberitahukan laporan rattingnya. Kuroro baru sadar dari lamunnnya, Oh Tuhan betapa benar-benar ia ingin pulang.. dan bukankah dia harus fokus jika ingin cepat pulang? Ya ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih dulu agar ia bisa pulang secepatnya.

"well, oke" sahut Kuroro kembali pada dunia nyata, dengan tatapan dingin dan cerdas, ia segera memikirkan solusi yang terbaik untuk stasiun televisinya. Hingga rapatnya akhirnya bisa selesai lebih cepat dari dugaan. Ia segera menuju Sligo yang memakan waktu dua jam dari Dublin, ia tidur sejenak selama perjalana, memulihkan kembali kondisi fisiknya. Sesampainya di Sligo ia bercengkrama dengan keluarganya, tapi tetap saja ia ingin segera pulang ke London. Ia pikir ia akan betah di Sligo, tapi ternyata ia salah, hatinya, pikirannya ada di London, di Rumahnya lebih tepatnya dalam diri Kurapika. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke London, sementara sisa pekerjaannya ia memasrahkan pada Pariston, dan Kuroro akan memonitor keadaanya dari London melalui Pariston. Kuroro tiba di London larut malam, ia tak bisa menahan diri lagi ia menginginkan Kurapika sekarang, merindukannya. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa remuk dan lelah luar biasa, tapi ia ingin memeluk dan mencium Kurapika.

Kuroro segera masuk ke rumahnya, Bashou membukakan pintunya. Kuroro segera bergegas ke kamarnya, membuka sepatunya, melempar tas dan koper kecilnya, melepaskan jas dan dasinya, lalu membuka pintu penghubung di kamarnya pelan. Kurapika tidur miring, napasnya teratur, pertand ia sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Kuroro menelan ludahnya, memberanikan diri, ia naik ke tempat tidrunya, menyentuh bahu wanitu yang tak tertutup kain, karena Kurapika hanya mengenakan Lingerie seksi. Ia mencium bahu mulus wanita itu, sementara tangannya membelai tubuh wanita itu, ciumannya naik ke lehernya yang lembut hingga membuat Kurapika terbangun, ia terkesiap hendak berteriak, tapi Kuroro buru-buru mendiamkannya, "ssttt, ini aku" bisiknya

"kuroro? Bukannya kau di Dublin?"

"aku sudah pulang, urusanku sudah selesai disana"

Kurapika berbalik, "kuroro.."

Kuroro mencium bibir Kurapika perlahan-lahan dengan lembut dengan intenstas semakin semakin meningkat saat Kurapika mendesah, Kuroro memperdalam ciumannya. Tubuh Kurapika memanas, dan payudaranya seketika mengeras Begitu Kuroro meremasnya. Ratusan kupu-kupu seolah turun dari dada ke perutnya yang terasa tergelitik. Kuroro menarik diri, menarik lingerie itu melalu kepala Kurapika, lalu membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Kurapika bangkit bertopang pada sikunya, melihat tubuh Kuroro yang keras dan kasar dan terlihat besar dan dominan dibanding tubuhnya. Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika setelah ia seutuhnya polos lalu membatingkannya lagi dan menciumnya. "kuroro.." desah Kurapika parau saat Kuroro membelai bagian intim tubuhnya yang berdenyut-denyut dan basah.

"i want you dearling" bisik Kuroro sambil menekan bagian sensitif kewanitaannya, membuat Kurapika bergelinjang liar di bawah tubuh Kuroro, ia merintih, dan rintihannya membuat Kuroro hampir gila, ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Lalu ia kembali mencium bibir Kurapika seraya memasuki tubuh wanita itu. ia bergerak perlahan-lahan dan dalam-dalam, hingga Kurapika terus mendesah liar, merasakan tiap desakan Kuroro yang menggelitik perutnya. Ketika merasakan napas Kurapika mulai pendek-pendek dan tubuh wanita itu mulai memerah, Kuroro bergerak lebih cepat. Gulungan ombak bergumul di perutnya, lutut Kurapika terasa kosong, tempurungnya terasa lolos dari tempatnya, saat gulungan itu membesar dengan intensitas yang luar biasa dan meledak seperti kembang api di malam tahun baru. Kurapika melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang saat itu dan menjerit merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa yang melanda tubuhnya. Tak lama kemudian Kuroro menyusulnya menyamai puncak ya diraih Kurapika. Kuroro mendesah berat, lalu menatap ke mata Kurapika yang setengah tertutup, mata itu kini berwarna gelap seperti langit tengah malam. Kurapika tersenyum dan memegang kepala pria itu, Kuroro tersenyum puas lalu mencium wanita itu dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya pria itu berguling ke samping, menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka dan tertidur lelap.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi minna san! Males banget ngetik tapi ide bermunculan di kepala

Ini dia chapter 10! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurapika tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat gairah Kuroro semalam. Dan ia tahu persis bahwa pria itu menginginkannya, sama seperti ia menginginkan pria itu, bahkan pria itu sangat kelelahan akibat perjalanan dan pekerjaannya hari itu. Kuroro sangat manis dan lembut, lain dengan sikap yang ditujukan pria itu di luar, meskipun mereka hanya bericnta sekali semalam, tapi itu sangat indah dan memuaskan. Kuroro pasti kelelahan, ia bahkan masih tidur ketika Kurapika selesai mandi dan berpakaian.<p>

"seandainya Bedlam* masih eksis di Inggris, ku kirim kau kesana" celoteh Neon, saat melihat Kurapika tidak menyentuh sarapannya sama sekali, matanya entah menerawang ke mana.

"apa? Bedlam? Apa itu Bedlam?"

"Ya ampun!" Neon menepuk kepalanya sendiri, Kurapika memang boleh memiliki suara yang indah, cantik, dan otak bisnis yang tajam, tapi pengetahuan umum kakaknya yang pirang itu benar-benar payah.

" kau sudah tidur dengan siapa? " sambung Neon, merasa tak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada kakaknya itu.

"apa maksudmu Neon? Dan sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal macam itu di depan Kalluto!"

Kurapika melirik Kaluto, yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan obrolan orang dewasa di sekitarnya, anak itu asyik menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku sudah mengenal dengan amat sangat baik, seringaian tolol itu, tiap kali sudah tidur dengan pacarmu. Dan Kaluto lebih peduli pada rotinya daripada percakapan soal sex"

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun!" wajah Kurapika memerah, ia buru memotong rotinya dan menyuapkannya besar-besar ke mulutnya, neon mengangkat bahu. Kakaknya itu tak pandai berbohong, "aku pinjam mobil"

"mau kemana kau?"

"jalan-jalan"

"Neon bagaiman kalau kita ke rumah paman Shalnark?" sela Kalluto yang tiba-tiba bersuara, ia pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada Alluka.

"oke, nanti pulangnya kita ke sana, kau ikut Kurapika?"

"sepertinya aku lebih suka di rumah dan tidur"

"oh tentu saja, kau kan kurang tidru semalam" neon menyeringai jahil, membuat wajah Kurapika memanas, jangan-jangan Neon mengintip, pikir Kurapika malu.

"kunci, kunci m mobilnya ada di Bashou, kau kau ambil sasaja" Kata Kurapika terbata-terbata, akibat serangan rasa malu yang dilayangkan oleh neon. Neon cekikikan seraya pergi menemui bashou.

"kau telepon Kuroro, kalau aku meminjam mobilnya!"

"ah, oke!" bagus, bukankah itu berarti Neon memang tidak tahu? Kurapika nyengir.

Kurapika masih tersenyum sendiri di meja makan, sambil bertopang dagu, mengenang semalam, saat Neon dan Kalluto sudah pergi. Tiba-tiba seseorag mencium pipinya dari belakang mengagetkannya tapi sekaligus juga membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya, memompakan darah ke wajahnya, yang kini memerah. Halo! Ini bukan kali pertamanya bagi Kurapika kan? Tapi kenapa, rasanya seperti baru pertama kali ia merasa jatuh cinta. Kuroro benar-benar tampan dengan rambut klimis jatuh ke depan, Pria itu tersenyum padanya, terlihat bahwa pria itu baru saja mencukur janggutnya. Ada goresan kecil di dagu pria itu.

"pagi!" sapanya sambil duduk sementara atanya yang sangat kelam, tak pernah beralih dari Kurapika.

"pagi! Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"lelap seperti bayi, kau?"

"tidak terlalu"

"ah maafkan aku"

"maaf? Ku pikir itu menyenangkan." Sahut Kurapika, tiba-tiba merasa waswas.

"maafkan aku, karena sepertinya malam ini atau bahkan setelah sarapan, aku akan membuatmu kelelahan lagi"

Wajah kurapika memerah, lalu menyahut Kuroro, "ah bukannya, aku yang akan membuatmu lelah yah?"

"kau menantang appaloosa* jantan ini?" Kuroro menyeringai lalu mengambil dua potong roti, mengolesnya dengan seai kacang dan dengan cepat menghabiskannya, Kurapika tertawa renyah.

"kau lebih mirip kuda arab daripada appaloosa"

"oh benarkah?"

"mm, by the way, Neon pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kalluto, ia meminjam mobilmu. Kau tidak keberatan?

"aku akan gila kalau dia meminjam scooter"

"oh ya ampun, dimana scooter itu aku belum melihatnya lagi?"

"aku langsung menjualnya begitu selesai diperbaiki. Kau pasti akan mengendarainya lagi, sambil menggoda anak-anak abg di jalanan."

Kurapika tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian yang amat sangat memalukan itu.

"kau tahu Kurapika, aka lebih menyenankan kalau kau mengendaraiku daripada scooter itu bukan?"

"dasar omes! Aw!" kurapia berteriak, kaget saat tiba-tiba dengan cepat Kuroro menarik kursi yang diduduki Kurapika, dan menggendongnya, kurapika tertawa. Mereka menuju ruang keluarga, Kuroro membaringkannya di kursi, dan mencumbu Kurapika di sana.

"Bashou dan Senritsu bisa melihat kita" kata Kurapika di tengah – tengah ciuman mereka yang penuh nafsu.

"bashou sudah melihatku menggendongmu ke sini, ia tak akan berani ke sini"

"benarkah?" mata Kurapika membulat lebar, wajahnya memerah, Kuroro nyengir lalu mencium Kurapika lagi, sambil menyingkap rok wanita itu dan menarik celana dalamnya. Mereka bercinta dengan tergesa-gesa setengah telanjang di sana. Setelah selesai mereka berpindah ke kamar Kuroro dan ercinta lagi, kelakuan mereka sudah sangat mirip pengantin baru, pengantin yang baru mengenal seks. Namun kali ini mereka tidak tergesa-gesa. Giiran Kurapika yang mengeksplorasi Kuroro, hingga membuat pria itu nyaris gila karena gairah. Setelah itu mereka tertidur dan bangun saat makan siang.

"aku akan shooting iklan parfum terbaruku besok"

"besok? Bukankah kau sedang berlibur ke sini?"

"ya, itu sudah direncanakan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan shooting di London, mengingat customer ku kebanyakan adalah orang-orang inggris. Tak terasa dua minggu aku tinggal di sini. Kuroro ku tahu, sepertinya aku sedang dalam mood membuat lagu"

"bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat, agar kau bisa lebih fokus menulis lagu"

"mm ide yang bagus!"

Kurapika bersandar di bahu Kuroro, Kuroro membelai rambutnya yang halus, sementara tangannya yang lain memindahkan channel televisi, dan kakinya terjulur di atas meja. Senritsu tiba di lantai lima itu, membawakan kacang almond dan susu coklat untuk Kurapika, serta segelas kopi dan keripik kentang. Wajahnya yang bulat bersemu merah, ketika mendapati keduanya sedang berciuman.

"ah Senritsu, apa Neon sudah pulang?"

"belum"

"biarkan saja Neon mungkin dia sedang kencan pika"

"dengan Kalluto? No way!"

Dan neon sama sekali belum pulang saat makan malam. Ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif. Kurapika benar-benar cemas, bukan pada Neon, gadis itu sudah bisa menjaga diri tapi ia khawatir dengan Kaluto, apa Neon sudah memberinya makan, apa ia memandikan anak itu, apa dia sudah tidru sian? Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Shalnark, Neon bilang akan mampir ke rumah Shanark. Ia meminta Kuroro menelepon Shalnark, dan benar saja Kalluto ada di sana, tapi Neon, gadis itu melah keluyuran, menitipkan Kalluto sejak siang di rumah shalnark. Ia malah pergi dijemput seorang pria, yang bahkan tidak mau turun dari taxi saat menjemput Neon, kata Shalnark. Kurapika dan Kuroro pun akhirnya menjemput Kalluto di sana, dan mampir di sebuah restaurant elite di Soho untuk makan malam.

"dia pasti bertemu dengan teman chattingnya sebulan terakhir ini. Pria eropa dari Irlandia yang katanya mirip Chris evans, yang tampan. Ia tergila-gia pada pria itu! tapi seharusnya dia memberi kabar bukan? Bisa saja pria itu penipu!" celoteh Kurapika

"dia orang Irlandia kan, ini inggris"

"kau juga orang irlandia yang tinggal di inggris kan?" Kuroro mengangkat bahu dan memakan steaknya.

"itu aunty Neon!" seru Kalluto yang belepotan saus pasta.

Kurapika dan Kuroro menoleh ke arah telunjuk kecil Kalluto, ya itu dia Neon, degan pria yang well sekilas mirip Chris Evans, kecuali rambut pria itu yang dicat silver. Kuroro mendengus, lalu berdiri menghampiri mereka yang baru datang. Neon nampak kaget, lalu tertawa dan mereka bergabung di meja yang sama.

"neon, seharusnya kau memulangkan dulu Kalluto kalau kau mau pergi kencan! Dan aktifkan ponselmu itu! apalagi kau pergi dengan pria asing yang tak jelas ini!" Kurapika melotot pada pria Chris evans itu, yang omong-omong setelah diperhatikan wajahnya agak familiar. Neon nyengir lalu berkata, "dia bukan orang asing, dia Killua teman chattingku, yang ternyata adalah adiknya Kuroro"

"apa?" Kurapika menatap Kuroro yang terlihat dingin-dingin saja sedang menyantap makan malamnya. Killua tersenyum, "hallo, aku Killua Lucilfer" ia mengulurkan tangan pada Kurapika, Kurapika menyambut uuran tangan itu dengan agak canggung.

"brengsek kau Killua, bukankah kau seharusnya bekerja?"

"tidak bilehkah aku bolos bos? Pacarku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari LA ke London. Dublin ke london tidak sebegitu jauhnya. Lagipula semua urusan sudah beres bukan? Sejak kau kemarin datang ke Dublin, dan dengan jeniusnya kau memberi ide untuk program acara baru, menambah variasi unik di acara ama, dan memangkas anggran tak perlu, bahkan tanpa memecat seorang pun, hanya dalam waktu sehari. Kau buru-buru pulang ke London, padahal kau bilang akan tinggal selama beberapa hari!"

"urusanku sudah beres waktu itu"

"iya benar, kau bekerja dengan sangat cepat dan efektif, karena kau ingin segera pulang ke 'rumahmu' yang indah dan cantik itu" Kata Killua, memberi penekanan pada kata rumah, sambil melirik Kurapika, wajah Kurapika terasa terbakar karena malu, tapi juga jauh di dalam hatinya ia menjerit kegirangan.

"apakah itu masalah buat mu Killua?"

"ya, tentu, karena aku sebentar lagi akan kalah taruhan dari gon"

"taruhan apa?" tanya Neon dan Kurapika

"aku bertaruh dengan Gon yang romantis itu, kalau kakak kami yang tercinta yang anti komitmen, tak akan pernah menikah. Sedang Gon dengan naifnya berkata bahwa Kuroro akan bertekuk lutu pada seorang wanita cantik, seperti ayah kami dulu yang pernah bersumpah tak akan pernah menikah, tapi sumpahnya hanya tinggal asap yang melayang pergi dengan sia-sia, ketika ia bertemu ibu kami yang cantik"

Killua dan Neon tertawa, Kurapika diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati sambil mengamini taruhan gon, dan ia bertanya dalam hati, apa ia sudah berpikiran terlalu jauh?

"jadi mom akan menikahi Kuroro?"

"ah itu.." Kurapika melirik pada Kuroro yang menerutkan alisnya, matanya tajam tak terbaca, hatinya tiba-tiba remuk dan sesak. "tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Kurapika"

"ya Kuroro benar" Kurapika berkata dengan bibir gemetar. Menahan gulungan yang menggumpal di tenggorokannya.

Kurapika diam seribu bahasa setelah percakapan itu. Kuroro mengerti, tapi iapun sebenarnya tak ingin melukai hati wanita itu. tapi ia tak bisa menawarkan yang lebih pada wanita itu. begitu pulang ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya, ia membiarkan Killua dan Neon menemani Kalluto, begitu juga Kuroro yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya, tapi hanya untuk memasuki kamar Kurapika lewat pintu penghubung. Kurapika sedang membuka pakaiannya saat Kuroro masuk.

"tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?!" bentak Kurapika marah, marah untuk alasan yang lain sebenarnya.

"ini rumahku"

"ini kamarku!" Kurapika makin meledak, wajahnya memerah, lalu ia menyambar jubah mandinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam, kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kuroro mengejarnya, dan menggendongnya lalu membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"aku menginginkanmu Kurapika, tidak kah itu cukup bagimu?"

Kurapika mengigit bibirnya, tangisnya hampir pecah, tapi Kuroro menciumnya kuat-kuat agar Kurapika mengerti, perlahan api di perut Kurapika memercik dan mulai menyala saat Kuroro mulai membelai tubuh Kurapika dan menciuminya. Itu benar, Kuroro meninginginkannya, bahkan dia sudah jujur dari awal bahwa ia alergi komitmen. Tapi kenyataan bahwa pria itu menginginkannya sama besar seperti ia menginginkan pria itu, membuatnya mulai merenda harapan baru. Setidaknya ini awal, ini adalah modal yang cukup untuk mendapatkan cinta Kuroro, membuat Kuroro lebih dari sekedar menginginkan tubuhnya. Kurapika bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, bahwwa ia akan mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang kini sudah lelap, terbaring di sampingnya sambil memeluknya setelah pri itu menunjukkan betapa ia menginginkan Kurapika.

* * *

><p>Footnote:<p>

Bedlam : Rumah Sakit Jiwa yang sangat terkenal di Inggris pada abad ke 17

Appaloosa : Sejenis Kuda perang yang besar, Kuda ini merupakan jenis kuda kebanggaan suku indian.


	11. Chapter 11

Akhirnya chapter sebelas, so far not so good, gomenasai :'( i'm not in a good mood recently

* * *

><p>Kuroro memperhatikan Kurapika, bagaimana cara wanita itu tersenyum, bergerak, memandang sinis orang lain. Begitu menggairahkan setiap pria, dan membuat para wanita lain dongkol, apalagi dengn arogansinya. Kurapika di luar berbeda dengan Kurapika yang sebenarnya, wanita itu itu naif, selalu memandang positif segala hal. Dia memang seorang diva, dan diva itu milikinya, ya miliknya seorang. Kuroro tersenyum, saat Kurapika menghampiri Kuroro.<p>

"selesai! Nah kuroro, bukankah kau menjanjikan aku untuk liburan?"

"selesai? Cepat sekali"

"aku ingin buru-buru pulang, dan merencanakan liburan setelah ini"

"tidak ganti baju?"

"malas biar saja, lagipula ini properti dari line clothingku sendiri. Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan"

Kuroro melirik arloji yang menunjukan pukul satu siang, shooting iklan nya hanya memakan waktu setengah hari. Lalu ia menelepon agen penyewaan pesawat pribadi yang akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat di Inggris ini, Penrith. Kuroro menyukai Penrith, menyukai keindahan alamnya, air terjunnya yang menyegarkan. Sayanganya Neon dan Kalluto sudah pulang pagi-pagi sekali ke amerika. Tapi bukankah ini lebih menyenangkan liburan berdua saja?

Mereka segera pulang untuk berkemas, lalu menuju bandara. Butuh waktu satu jam perjalanan dengan pesawat kecil itu ke Penrith. Kurapika sudah benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera melewati satu jam itu. tapi ternyata satu jam bukanlah waktu yang lama jika Kuroro di sampingnya, dia begitu informatif, menceritakan segala hal yang perlu diketahui tetntang tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi, hingga membuat Kurapika tak bosan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, ia tak mampu menyerap semua informasi itu, ia hanya menatap wajah tampan Kuroro dan sesekali tersenyum menerawang, membuat wajah Kuroro memerah malu, saat ia sadar diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Kurapika. Sesampainya disana, Kuroro menyewa sebuah cottage mewah langganannya, cottage itu berada di sebuah hutan berantara, yang membuat privasi mereka terjaga. Mereka beristirahat sejenak, sebelum memesan makan malam yang diakhiri dengan shampagne.

Keesokan paginya mereka jalan-jalan, menelusuri kawasan hutan lindung, sambil bergandengan tangan sesekali berbagi ciuman sambil menyusuri sungai ke arah asal sunga i itu mengalir. Mereka mendapatkan kebebasan yang mereka dambakan seperti pasangan yang lain. Sungai itu berawal dari sebuah air terjun,air force water fall. Mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa lama di air terjun itu, merendam kaki mereka, sambil duduk di bebatuan besar sementara, percikkan air membasahai pakaian mereka. Terdapat beberapa orang di sana, berpasang-pasangan, namun mereka tampak sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing, tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ada yang berfoto-foto, ada yang bermesraan, ada pula yang hanya sekedar mengobrol.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan mereka kembali ke cottage mereka, mengahabiskan waktu di sana, sambil menikmati pemandangan indah di sekitarnya. Menikmati suara kicauan burung-burung serta binatang-binatang lain yang entah bersembunyi dimana. Malamnya mereka melakukan percintaan yang lebih memabukkan dari vodka, hingga mereka terkapar kelehan namun dengan kepuasan yang luar biasa, seperti pasangan yang menghabiskan bulan madu bersama.

Di tengah malam, Kurapika terbangun, menuliskan melodi-melodi yang seolah bermain di kepalanya dengan jelas, satu jam ia menulis, membuat matanya mulai berat, tapi ia terlalu bersemangat untuk menulis. Tiba-tiba Kuroro terbangun, dan mencium pipi lembut Kurapika dari arah belakang.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"menulis lagu"

"menulis tanpa instrumen?"

"i have my own instrument, here" Kurapika menunjuk kepala kuningnya yang cantik itu, Kuroro mengernyitkan alisnya, lalu ia tersenyum bangga akan kejeniusan Kurapika dalam hal musik..

"tapi ini sudah larut" Kuroro menciumi Kurapika lagi, kali ini mencium lehernya dan turun ke ke bahunya, Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya membuat Kuroro lebih leluasa, ia tersenyum lalu berkat pada pria yang diam-diam dicintainya itu, "aku sedang sangat bersemangat"

"mmm.." gumam Kuroro lalu ia duduk di samping Kurapika, pipi Kurapika memerah baru menyadari keadaan pria itu yang polos, tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"you're naked!"

"masalah?" Kuroro menyeringai, lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia mengigit lembut cuping telinga Kurapika membuat Kurapika merinding, hingga konsentrasi Kurapika buyar, ia melempar notes dan pulpennya, membuka kimono tidurnya, berbalik ke arah [ria itu, mendorongnya hingga pria itu bersandar di sofa. Kurapika naik ke sofa, berlutut diantara kakai keras berotot pria itu, mencium Kuroro, menggoda pria dengan menyentuh seluruh tubuh Kuroro dengan mulut dan tangannya, mirip seperti seorang pelacur yang menggoda seorang pendeta. Kuroro mulai gila dan kehilanga kendali, membuat Kurapika tersenyum puas, Kuroro menarik kepala Kurapika dan mencium bibir wanita itu dalam-dalam, Kurapikapun menyatukan tubuh mereka, dan bergerak naik-turun di pangkuan Kuroro, Kuroro memegang bokong wanita itu dan iktu bergerak sesuai irama wanita itu. sesekali Kurapika menggiyangkan pinggulnya, membuat Kuroro semakin gila, hingga tak sadar pria itu mendesah dan menggertakkan giginya. Dan Kuroro tak bisa hanya dikuasai Kurapika, ia ingin menguasai wanita itu, iapun bangkit menggendong Kurapika yang melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Kuroro, membuat tubuh mereka tetap menyatu, lalu Kuroro menghempaskannya ke tengah tempat tidur besar mereka, dan kini ialah yang menjadi raja. Menguasai wanita itu seutuhnya, melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan terhadapnya, menyelaminya dalam-dalam, membuat Kurapika terengah dalam kepuasan. Kuroro menyukainya, menyukai wanita itu saat wanita itu mencapai puncaknya, menyukai bagaimana saat tubuh wanita itu berdenyut hebat memijat tubuhnya yang keras, membuat Kuroro tak kuasa lagi menahan gejolak yang kian membesar di perutnya. Ia mengerang berat, saat ia merasakan lututnya tersedot keluar, karena pelepasan yang hebat, pelepasan yang jauh di dalam tubuh Kurapika. Kuroro menatap Kurapika yang menatap Kuroro dengan matanya yang segelap langit malam, kurapika tersenyum, dan Kuroro mencium senyuman itu tanpa repot melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tubuh wanita itu. lalu setelah lama saling berciuman, Kuroro berguling ke samping Kurapika, memeluknya dan tertidur,

"aku mencintaimu Kuroro Lucilfer"

Bisik Kurapika, dalam pelukan Kuroro yang sudah lebih dulu tertidur, dan iapun akhirnya ikut tertidur.

Minggu yang tersisa banyak mereka lewatkan bersama di malam hari. Kuroro tak pernah lagi tidur di kamarnya. Tiap malam saat ia pulang, ia selalu masuk ke pintu penghubung, meskipun mereka tidak selalu bercinta, Kuroro hanya tak ingin lagi tidur sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh guling dan bantal yang dingin di tempat tidur yang besar, yang sama dinginnya. Kurapika sendiri, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di siang hari menulis lagu. Lagu tentang cinta yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Hingga hebatnya ia bisa menciptakan dua buah lagu dalam seminggu, yang tak pernah ia bisa lakukan sendirian. Ia sudah berencana membuat album baru, dan ia yakin kali ini albumnya akan sukses.

Hari berganti hari, tak terasa Kurapika harus pulang ke Amerika. Tapi rasanya berat sekali untuk kembali ke rutinitasnya, bila Kuroro memintanya untuk tinggal lebih lama, ia akan tinggal, bahkan ia akan menetap bersama Kuroro. Ia mencintai pria itu dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya, ia berharap dalam hati pria itu pun merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun tak pernah menyatakannya.

"tidakkah kau tinggal lebih lama?" Shalnark lah yang bertanya, saat Kuroro ikut berkumpul dengan teman-teman hunter band yang lain di sebuah pesta kecil, kebetulan Hisoka yang sudah berkarir dan pindah ke Australia, berlibur ke London.

"sorry Shalnark, Kurapika pasti menungguku pulang, aku tak bisa lama-lama"

"oh boy, hati-hati kau jatuh cinta padanya!" seloroh Hisoka, rekan yang paling tidak disukai Kuroro tapi anehnya hisoka juga yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"cinta yang benar saja, dia akan pergi empat hari lagi. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa bersamanya."

"aku pikir, kau akan ketergantungan padanya, aku jamin saat ia pergi kau pasti ingin menyusulnya" timpal Shalnark.

"omong kosong, kami hanya bersenang-senang"

"tapi di mataku, kau tidak hanya bersenang-senang Kuroro, kau terlihat hidup Kuroro, sejak kehadirannya" tambah Shalnark lagi.

"persetan apa katamu, aku tidak mencintainya, cinta hanya akan membuat lemah seorang pria"

Shalnark, Hisoka, Feitan dan phinks tersenyum geli melihat tingkah temannya yang sinis itu.

Tapi perkataan Hisoka, terus terngiang di kepalanya, apakah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kurapika? Tidak mungkin , Kuroro merasa frustasi pada dirinya sendiri, ia tak pernah merasakannya, tak akan pernah..pikirnya kalut, membuatnya hanya berputar-putar di jalanan kota london yang basah di malam hari akibat gerimis yang sejak tadi siang turun. Ia baru pulang tengah malam, dan tidur menjelang pagi di ruang kerja, itu pun dengan bantuan satu botol vodka. Kuroro tak ingin mencnitai seseorang, tidak ingin, bagaimana feitan patah hati saat dulu, Menchi berselingkuh di depan matanya sendiri tapi dengan bodohnya, Feitan memaafkannya. Dan saat teman masa kecilnya, Uvogin bunuh diri saat kekasihnya ternyata hanya menipunya saja. Dan hisoka, pria itu jatuh cinta berulang kali dan patah hati berulang kali, tapi ia tak pernah berhenti untuk mencoba lagi., dan cukup beruntung karena ia mendapatkan Machi bersamanya. Dan Phinks, pria itu seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya, melakukan apapun yang diinginkan istrinya, itu sangat mengerikan bukan? Itulah mengapa ia membangun dinding di sekililing hatinya, ia tak mau menjadi pria lemah seperti Uvogin, ia tak mau jadi pria yang kehilangan dominasinya seperti Phinks, dan tak ingin kehilangan logika tiap kali ia jatuh cinta seperti Hisoka. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang pria yang mandiri dan punya kuasa atas dirinya sendiri, dan bahkan pada kebanyakn orang lain. Ia tak mau membatasi kebebasannya, dan kekuasaannya. Ia harus menjaga jarak dari Kurapika, sebelum ia benar-benar-benar jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, meskipun hal itu sangatlah sulit untuk dilakukan.

Kuroro tidak tidur di sampingnya semalam, Kurapika pikir, Kuroro akan pulang, karena pria itu pasti akan menelepon jika ia tidak pulang, tapi sekarang pun Kurapika belum melihatnya. Iapun akhirnya pergi ke launching pafum barunya sendirian. Padahal tadinya ia berencana akan merayu Kuroro, setelah pulang dari launching, menginap di hotel dengan suasana yang romantis, agar pria itu memintanya untuk mengikat dirinya denga pria itu, setidaknya membuat pria itu memintanya, untuk tinggal lebih lama di London.

" kemana saja kau? Kau tidak pulang semalaman!" seru Kurapika, saat tiba-tiba Kuroro muncul di kamarnya malamnya. Tapi tiba-tiba perasaan Kurapika tidak enak, saat melihat raut dingin Kuroro, raut Kuroro pada saat pertama kali ia melihatnya setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Sebuah firasat buruk muncul, bahwa ini akan berakhir, affair yang mereka jalin selama sebulan terakhir ini, akan berkahir dalam hitungan menit bahkan detik. Belum-belum dada Kurapika sudah terasa sesak.

"Kurapika, kita perlu berdiskusi, mengenai batasan-batasan antar kita yang sebenarnya telah kita lewati. Kau akan pulang walau bagaimanapun juga"

"oh tentu" bibir Kurapika bergetar, dan ia menggitnya untuk menghentikan getaran itu. ia berbalik dan duduk di depan meja rias, mengintip ekspresi Kuroro diam-diam melalu cermin, karena ia tak ingin melihat Kuroro langsung, kecuali kalau ia ingin perasaanya yang sebenarnya terhadap pria itu terbongkar. Ia pura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan menyisir rambutnya yang sudah teka perlu disisir sebenarnya. Sementara ia benar-benar tegang di dalam dirinya.

"aku tak ingin kau berharap, kalau aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar affair, ku rasa aku sudah menjelaskan dari awal bahwa aku bukanlah tipe pria yang suka berkomitmen."

"aku mengerti akan hal itu. tentu saja apa yang kita alami sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan aku mungkin saja bisa jatuh cinta padamu" Kurapika memaksakan senyumnya dengan melakukan yang terbaik yang ia bisa, sementara hatinya tercabik-cabik.

"itulah yang aku takutkan, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, karena aku tak mungkin membalas perasaanmu" kata Kuroro yang entahlah ia merasa jauh dari perasaan lega, saat wanita mengakui, kalau ia tak mencintainya.

Kurapika bangkit dari duduknya. Mendongak menatap pria jangkung itu sambil tersenyum, sementara keadaan yang sebenarnya adalah Kuroro telah benar-benar menyakiti hatinya.

"aku tahu itu, waktu yang kita lewati begitu menyenangkan, aku tak akan menyesalinya. Tapi aku pun tak akan mengungkitnya di masa mendatang, aku di jalan ku dan kau di jalan mu. Baik kau maupun aku tidak terikat dan bebas menentukan pilihan pasangan masing-masing. Dan lagi, kalaupun aku ingin menikah, tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk menikahimu, aku akan mencari pria lain untuk menikahiku, menjagaku, melindungiku, aku"

"jangan!" potong Kuroro tiba-tiba, Kuroro sendiri terkejut dengan ucapanya sendiri.

"jangan?"

"aku, ah well, maksudku jangan ragu-ragu melakukannya" Kuroro mengalihkan pandangan, tak sanggup rasanya membayangkan Kurapika bersama pria lain, yang akan menikahinya, menjaganya dan melindunginya seperti yang dikatakan Kurapika.

"ku rasa pembicaraannya sudah selesai, aku mengantuk."

"kurapika" Kuroro menarik Kurapika, memegang pipinya yang terasa lembut tapi juga panas di telapak tangannya dan hendak menciumnya, Kurapika melangkah mundur.

"seperti katamu, perlu ada batasan, jika kita tetap melakukan aktivitas seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku pikir akan menyulitkan perasaan kita"

"kau benar...mmm selamat malam Kurapika"

Kuroro masuk ke kamarnya, menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur, menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tidak ada perasaan lega di dadanya melainkan rasa sesak. Terasa sangat salah, sangat salah. Tapi sisi lain dirinya, terus menerus meyakinkan diri sendiri, bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik, dan sudah diputuskan.

Air mata Kurapika langsung membanjir, begitu Kuroro masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, menangis di atas bantalnya. Semuanya sudah berakhir, ia sudah kalah. Pria itu bahkan begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari sebongkah es, begitu kejam tak berperasaan. Ia memang bodoh, tolol, dan idiot, mengharapkan matahari akan bersinar di malam hari.


End file.
